Why'd You Have To Go And Turn To Ice?
by aubzdall
Summary: Helga's coming back for the last part of her junior year and her senior year of high school after spending years at an all-girl boarding school in Dublin. However, one of Helga's best friends, Ryan, isn't willing to be alone for the next two years. This is an Arnold and Helga story with some other possible twists.
1. Chapter 1

Helga picked at the pink Fender laying across her lap while her roommate tapped out a beat with the end of her pen against her notebook. Helga and Ryan were almost twins, both with blond hair, thin limbs, and hot tempers, which worked fine for the rock band they were in. Helga's long golden locks were raked with a few hot pink streaks, some wisps of hair having snuck out, hanging around her face as she focused on the notes vibrating off the strings.

Ryan, who was often mistaken for a boy from her name, looked slightly less approachable than her friend, a green glass stud in her nose and a hoop around the left side of her lower lip, her almost white hair cut shorter with more angular layers and green, purple, and black dye fading from her tips to her roots. Ryan couldn't keep the scowl off her face. Helga's dad had moved them across the sea to live in Dublin. Helga had been attending Rathdown since she left Hillwood in the sixth grade. She and Ryan had been roommates since then, swooning over their English and music classes together and grumbling about math and science. It was unfair in both their eyes that Bob had chosen the middle of Helga's junior year to move back to Hillwood. Surprisingly, Helga had come to terms with it. Ryan wasn't so easy to give up on it.

"Why are we even writing a new song if you're going to be gone in two weeks?" Ryan burst out suddenly, tossing her pen across the room and capturing Helga's attention. "It's not like you'll even know anyone there. The only one who's even kept in touch with you is Phoebe. And I know I'll always have the lads, but it won't be the same as my twin."

Helga signed and placed her guitar aside. She hated it just as much as Ryan, but she had come to terms with it a while back. There was no arguing with Miriam and Bob. "I know." Helga sighed as she slid on the bed next to Ryan, patting her shoulders lightly. "I honestly don't even know how I'd go back there. I mean, I'm sure everyone hates me."

Ryan shrugged and rolled on her stomach, looking up at her friend. "I'm sure everything will be fine. You were just a kid and it's been years. Now you only lose it on someone if they deserve it. As long as I'm around at least….we're never going to survive without each other, are we?"

"We can only hope." Helga yawned before yanking her hair out and shaking it loose. "Ready for bed?"

Ryan nodded and threw her notebook on the other side of the room, ignore it as it sprawled out on the floor. She crawled into her bed as Helga shut the lights off. Ryan wasn't going to give in so easily.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Helga's stomach did flips as she watched the familiar town flash by her. Not much had changed, paint on buildings here, new stores there, but besides that nothing had really changed. They pulled up to the front of their old house and she only snapped out of her thoughts when Bob told her to come on and called her Olga. As always, she sharply reminded him that her name was Helga and stomped into the house. She wished that Ryan could have come along. Ryan had a way of cooling Helga's temper off and vice versa.

Bob had the TV hooked up first and was watching a wrestling match with a beer in his hand as his wife lay passed out on the sofa. It would be a while before the movers got to Helga's room. Still, she vanished into the empty space with her guitar in hand before picking out the notes from the song Violent Pornography by System of a Down.

The last thing Helga wanted to do was start school on Monday with all those familiar faces. It was all just going to be so complicated.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arnold and Gerald stepped into the boarding house from the bitter snow falling outside, happy to be inside. They were both much taller than they had been back at PS 118, but they had certainly changed. Gerald's tall mound of hair was replaced by a much shorter version of his childhood do, dark stubble lining his chin. Arnold was almost as tall a Gerald, still sporting his wild messy hair. His head was still football shaped, but he'd grown into it, making it much less awkward.

"Man, I can't _believe_ we have to go back to school in a few days. It feels like winter break just barely started."

Arnold only shrugged, "It won't be too bad. At least we've had some time off."

Gerald hung his coat in the closet and raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "Always the optimist."

Arnold only shrugged before he and Gerald raced up the steps.

"Hey! Shortman." Gerald and Arnold stopped so Arnold's grandpa wouldn't chase after them.

"Yeah grandpa?" Arnold asked.

"We have a new tenant. Just moved everything in today. Names…Ryan James, I think. So just be quiet Shortman. Kid's about your age and had a LONG trip."

"Came all the way from China!" Arnold's grandmother sang, springing out from behind his grandpa.

Grandpa Phil's brows furrowed. "No, Pookie. Ryan's from England."

"England?" Gerald repeated. "What's he doin' in Hillwood then?"

Phil shrugged. "Beats me. Just make sure and introduce yourself when you get a chance."

Arnold nodded. "Sure grandpa."

When Arnold woke up for breakfast, he had decided it would be nice to invite Ryan to play hockey with the gang. Only when Arnold went to his door. There was no answer. Grandpa said Ryan had slipped out to do some shopping so Arnold slipped a note under the door saying:

_Dear Ryan, _

_Hi, we haven't met yet, but I'm Arnold. My grandparents own the boarding house. Anyway, I was wondering if you weren't busy if you'd be interested coming down to the rink and pass the puck around with me and the gang at about noon. No pressure if you don't want to, I just thought it might be fun to meet some new people. Let me know if you're interested. _

_-Arnold_

The next morning, Arnold found note passed under his door. On his way to the kitchen he unfolded it and read it:

_Arnold,_

_Thanks for inviting me to your hockey game, I'd love to come join in! I have some more errands to run and I didn't want to wake you. By the way, I may have my friend meet me there if that's alright. I look forward to meeting you._

_-Ryan_

Arnold couldn't help but study the writing and note that Ryan had good handwriting. Messy, yet legible with a degree of personality and grit to it. He had a feeling that Ryan would get along just fine in Hillwood.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"OLGA! Mail for you!" Bob yelled from the living room.

Helga was already halfway down the stairs. "It's _Helga._" She snarled for what must have been the millionth time in her life.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He mumbled holding up the envelope which she snatched out of his hand.

In the envelope, on crisp clean paper was a typed out message reading:

_You can't hide forever. Come to the skating rink at noon. I know you don't have any plans so don't try to back out of it. You're in for a pleasant surprise. _

_-Someone You'd Never Expect_

Helga's eyebrows came together, giving the illusion that she still had the unibrow she plucked away years ago. Her heart fluttered and for an instant she believed it could be Arnold. She had hardly thought of him since going to school in Dublin, but it wouldn't have been so horrible to believe that it could be him. Rather than arguing with herself, she climbed the stairs and started getting ready.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Man, you haven't even met the guy and you invited him to play hockey?" Gerald groaned.

"Yeah. So?" Arnold challenged, lacing up his skates.

"So he could be like Eugene!" Gerald moaned. "He could be tiny, clumsy, and helpless. No one wants to destroy the new kid before we've even had a chance to meet him."

On the other side of Gerald, Sid worked at his skates. "Or he could be bigger than Harold and kill us all."

"I reckon that would even up the playin' field." Stinky joked as he carefully stepped onto the ice.

"Hey you can't come in here right now!" Harold fumbled over his words as tried to keep a small girl from entering the building. "We have the rink reserved."

"If you would just _listen _to me!" the girl snapped back as she tried sidestepping him.

"Man, what are you doin'?" Gerald moaned over on his bare foot. "She's just a girl. Let her come in and watch."

The girl looked between Gerald and Harold, mouth slightly agape before she stepped around them both, ignoring Harold's apology and Gerald's trifling smile. "Alright!" she bellowed, ensuring she had everyone's attention. "Who's Arnold?" With her voice raised it was hard to discern her British accent.

Sheepishly, Arnold raised his hand. Her face softened and she closed the distance between them, extending her hand. "I'm Ryan. It's nice to finally meet you."

Gasps echoed off the walls of the rink and Arnold's mouth fell open. She pulled her hand back and put it behind her, trying to hide the scowl on her face. "You only invited me because you thought I was a boy, didn't you?"

Arnold sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "Well…yeah. I'm sorry. We're going out for lunch after the game and you're more than welcome to come. I'll even treat for the misunderstanding."

A bag on her shoulders fell at his feet and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I can play just as well as any of you."

Sid snickered and hid his mouth behind his hand. "You wouldn't last five minutes, princess."

"Call me princess one more time and I'll be sure what I do to you looks like an accident." she growled lowering her face closer to his.

Arnold laughed, hiding his grin behind his mouth. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You just remind me of someone I used to know. If you think you'll be ok I'm alright with you playing."

She smiled. "Thanks, mate. Now who's captain?"

Gerald and Arnold called captain first and Arnold picked Ryan, ignoring Gerald's laugh and taunts of him losing. Ryan only rolled her eyes and proceeded to tie on her old worn out figure skates. Harold tried telling her that she was wearing the wrong skates, but she ignored him and stepped onto the ice anyway. She'd played street hockey with the lads back home plenty of times to know how to handle a puck alright and she'd been figure skating since she could walk. She tossed her coat and hat onto the bench, revealing dark gray yoga pants and a dull green jacket, her blond and rainbow hair tied up off her face. Arnold tried getting her to play goalie, but she refused.

Ryan surprised everyone when she'd managed to get the puck out from under the sloppy dog pile the boys had formed and into the net. She yelled triumphantly skating around the boys, crossing her legs from front to back as she shouted 'That's how we do it in London, lads!'.

-.-.-.-.-

Helga walked into the rink, ignored by the brood playing hockey. Her eyes scanned the group and she was surprised to see almost all of the boys from the old gang. There was Harold, Gerald, Stinky, Sid, and Arnold. Just seeing him in passing made her heart thunder. Then she saw the sixth player and her mouth fell open as Ryan passed the puck to Stinky, the hit it into the goal. She watched as her friend gave Stinky a high five before gliding back to the center of the rink.

She turned around just in time to her Harold stupidly yell out, "Hey! We still have the rink for another fifteen minutes!"

Everyone turned to stare at the back of her head, but Ryan squealed and raced for the edge of the rink and pulled off her first skate before hopping over to Helga before being able to remove the second and flinging her arms around Helga. "Don't run off, love. We've yet to say hello."

Helga wheeled Ryan in front of her before returning the embrace. "I don't-I just-how?" Helga finally managed to spit out.

Ryan smiled, looking quite proud of herself. "A lot of beggin' and pleading is all. You'd be surprised how glad my mum was to have me half way around the world. I'm living in an old boarding house and we're going to the same school! And you can come over and visit any time you like and." Ryan cut herself off with another screech. "Aren't you just so excited?"

"Well now that I have you here there's at least SOMEthing to be excited about. I just don't want to be in front of them yet." Helga motioned to the rink.

Ryan looked over her friend's shoulder. "You mean the lads? They'll all great, don't worry. They'll love you."

Helga stopped Ryan before her friend could pull her away to meet 'the lads'. "I already know all of them. I used to bully them all."

Ryan's face filled with realization. "Oh….well now's as good a time as any to introduce yourself."

Helga pulled away. "I'm going home."

"Wha- no! Wait! Let me walk with you." Ryan insisted. Helga sighed and leaded against the doorframe, being sure no one could see her face. Ryan made quick work of redressing and pulling her combat boots back on. "Sorry lads." She shouted as she approached Helga. "I can't wait to see you all on Monday, but it seems there's a bit of a dilemma and…well, chicks before dicks."

Helga laughed aloud before pulling her shorter friend out the door with her. "Come on, let's get some food."


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I would like to say wow thanks for reading and actually liking it! I probably should have said before that I don't own Hey Arnold, but I think that's obvious. Ryan is mine though and I'm glad you guys like her. Some of you may think some things are…uncharacteristic, but you'll see what happens next. Thanks for reading again!**

Ryan grabbed her phone as it buzzed in her pocket. It was a text from Helga.

**Helga: I can't go to school, I'm sick.**

**Ryan: You're so full of shit. You have creative writing first period right?**

**Helga: Yeah. I have Mr. Park, do you?**

**Ryan: Yes. We're going to make his life hell this semester. Can't wait!**

**Helga: Haha. I'll meet you at school. **

**Ryan: So you're going? Promise? **

**Helga: Yeah, I'm going. **

**Ryan: Yay! I'll see you soon. **

Ryan put her phone away and stepped into the hall seconds before Arnold. "Hey Ryan. Wanna walk to school together?" he offered with a bright smile.

She smirked. "Well since we're leaving at the same time it looks like that wouldn't be such a horrible option."

They were almost stopped as Arnold's grandma dashed out of the kitchen, curtains around her shoulders and a ladle in her hand, and into the front room. Arnold's cheeks turned red. "Sorry about the chaos." He said as he zipped up his coat and held the door open for her.

"Don't be, I love it!" came the enthusiastic reply. "After so long being the only crazy one, with the exception of my best friend, it's nice to be surrounded by absolute lunatics."

Arnold stared at her in disbelief, then burst out laughing.

Ryan's phone vibrated and she took it out of her pocket to read the text.

**Helga: Duck.**

Ryan gave the screen a discerning look.

"Duck?" She repeated aloud before a snowball stuck the side of her face. Arnold gave her a concerned look before she dragged him behind a car, dramatically wailing "IT'S AN AMBUSH!" Arnold stood in a daze as she scooped up snowballs and hurled them across the street, laughing manically.

Across the street there was laughter as more snowballs went flying in their direction. "You shall never defeat me!" Said the girl across the street.

Ryan stood and thrust her fist in the air, "Death first!" Ryan threw more snowballs.

"Inconceivable!" the girl across the street shouted.

"As you wish!" Ryan bellowed back.

"Does anybody want a peanut!"

"My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father!" Ryan started.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" The girls finished in unison.

It was then Arnold understood that they were quoting The Princess Bride.

"We're going to be late!" Ryan shouted across the street. "Shall we call it truce for now?"

"You were losing anyway!" The other girl shouted.

Ryan laughed lightly and helped Arnold get onto his feet. "Sorry about that. In all fairness, I did tell you that she and I were crazy."

"Understatement of the year." Helga laughed, springing up behind Ryan and giving her a noogie.

Arnold's eyes went wide. "Helga?" He exclaimed.

Helga released Ryan, blue eyes fixed on him. "Arnold?"

Arnold turned to Ryan, who was rubbing her head and pushing Helga away. "Helga PATAKI is your best friend?"

Helga gave Ryan a sideways glance. "Told ya I'd be welcomed back with open arms. Which is exactly why I didn't want to tell anyone I was coming."

"Not even Phoebe?" Arnold asked in disbelief.

"Look, shit for brains-" Helga started, stopping when Ryan's heel crushed Helga's instep.

"Be nice, Helga. You're not a bully, not anymore. Put your best foot forward and at least _try_ being the witty bitch I love so much." Ryan snapped. "And Phoebe already knows, Arnold. We all had lunch together after our hockey game."

"Oh." Arnold muttered. "Then why didn't Gerald tell me?"

Helga crossed her arms. "You don't know much about girls, do you?"

Ryan linked her left arm with Helga's and her right with Arnold's, pulling them along the sidewalk. "We can chat as we walk, Lovebirds?"

"We aren't lovebirds." Arnold replied.

They walked in silence for a few minute before a car horn caught their attention. Rhonda had certainly grown up, maneuvering her scarlet Ford Explorer down the street, long raven hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail. "Arnold!" Rhonda shouted. "Get out of the cold and hop in." Arnold looked back at Ryan and Helga and they both shrugged. Rhonda impatiently honked her horn. "Arnold come on!"

"Go on, we'll be fine." Helga insisted. Ryan nodded and Arnold begrudgingly climbed into the SUV, waving at Ryan and Helga as they drove off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arnold pulled his phone out under his desk, half paying attention to the lecture about ancient Egypt.

**Gerald: Hey man, just in case you didn't know we haven't exactly told** **anyone about how Ryan's not a guy so just keep it under your hat.**

Arnold smiled slightly before typing out a message for Gerald.

**Arnold: I dunno Gerald. I'm not sure if my hat has room.**

**Gerald: Rhonda's throwing a party for the dreamy British boy she's expecting. Seriously, just imagine the look on her **_**face**_** man.**

**Arnold: Well I met Ryan's friend.**

**Gerald: The one she skipped the last of the game for? Anyone we know? Is she hot?**

**Arnold: Aren't you dating Phoebe? **

**Gerald: Yeah. Just because I ask if a girl is hot that doesn't mean I'm gonna cheat on Pheebs. **

**Arnold: Well she's not bad to look at. **

**Gerald: WHO IS IT MAN!?**

**Arnold: Remember Helga Pataki?**

**Gerald:…you're joking right? **

**Arnold: Not even a little. **

**Gerald: And she didn't even tell Phoebe?**

**Arnold: Ryan says Phoebe had lunch with them after hockey on Saturday. **

**Gerald: And she didn't tell me?**

**Arnold: Well maybe Helga doesn't want people knowing she's back. **

**Gerald: It doesn't make any sense, man. I mean, Ryan is too awesome to consider Helga G. Pataki to be her best friend. **

**Arnold: Your girlfriend considers Helga a best friend.**

**Gerald: Well that's different. Pheebs is so busy with her ivy league friends that she probably won't hang out with Helga very much anymore. **

**Arnold: I dunno. Maybe Helga's changed. **

**Gerald: And maybe pigs will fly.**

Arnold rolled his eyes and put his phone away to focus on the rest of the less.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Jane Ryan!" the teacher shouted out.

Ryan raised her hand lazily, paying no mind to the fact that the teacher had mixed up first and last name up. The teacher continued. She and Helga were too busy listening to Rhonda tell Nadine, Lila, Patty, and Sheena about the new British boy at school. Only Nadine and Lila seemed to be listening. Rhonda seemed convinced that she and the new 'boy' would make quite a pair. Ryan didn't understand why American girls were convinced that all British boys looked like Harry Potter, Doctor Who, or One Direction.

"Geraldine Pataki." The teacher called out.

No one seemed to pay attention and Helga was, for once, glad that her middle name had been called instead of her first. So far only Arnold recognized her. She couldn't have been happier.

Ryan passed Helga a note and Helga laughed quietly.

_She's not really my type. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I hate you." Helga mumbled as she browsed racks of clothing in the mall with Phoebe as Ryan tried on clothes in the dressing room.

"Well I agree it's distracting from our schoolwork, but it'll be a great way for you and Ryan to make an entrance."

"It's going to be hell." Helga retorted.

Helga was talking about Rhonda's party, of course.

"Hells Bells!" Ryan exclaimed, swaggering out of the dressing room in a short electric blue dress with one shoulder cut jaggedly to resemble a lightning bolt. Hells Bells was the most used nickname Ryan had for Helga. "It's not going to be so bad. There's going to be a live band. We can steal their equipment and show them what we do best."

Helga's nose wrinkled and Ryan looked down at the dress. "You hate it, don't you?"

"No. With the right pair of boots and fishnets all the boys will jizz in their pants." Helga smirked before shaking her head. "It's just not something I'm looking forward to."

Ryan shrugged before heading to the side of the store with shoes. "Arnold doesn't hate you. Neither does Gerald. You're worrying too much."

Helga's mouth fell open and she turned to Phoebe. "You told hair-boy?"

"Helga, Arnold told him. I don't think anyone knows." Ryan snapped before Helga could lose her temper at Phoebe. She paused, holding up a pair of metallic gold boots, grimacing at them and shaking her head. "This is a strange feeling. Normally you had to keep me from losing my shit on people."

Helga smirked. "You might have to get used to it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I hate you." Helga mumbled as she dropped onto Ryan's bed.

Ryan smiled before putting on some red lipstick, finishing her look off. "You love me and you know it. Now get off your ass and get dressed."

Helga groaned, but reluctantly obeyed, slipping into the sleeveless black dress. There was a pink ribbon that tied neatly at the back in a bow with matching pink ankle boots under black tights.

There was a light knock on the door and Arnold said that Gerald and Pheobe were there.

"Just a minute!" Helga called back as she drew on her eyeliner.

Outside the door they heard Arnold laugh and move for the stairs.

Once Helga's eyeliner was on, Ryan pulled her away from the mirror and painted some pink gloss on her friend's lips. "Would you calm down? Everything is going to be _fine_. Just try having some fun tonight, ok?"

Helga smiled weakly and nodded. The girls slipped their coats on over their dresses, Ryan's a long glossy black trench and Helga's a checker print swing coat. Ryan had taken Helga's advice with the fishnets and black suede boots that went past her knees.

When the accended the stairs, Gerald and Arnold stared up at Ryan and Helga, mouth's gaping.

"_Damn_ Pataki. You clean up _nice._" Gerald crowed.

Helga's cheeks turned pink. "Thanks, I guess."

"So, Arnold," Ryan asked playfully, "Who are you going to escort this evening?"

Arnold pushed his hair back, acting suave and debonair. "I'll take you both." He held out both his arms.

Laughing lightly, Helga and Ryan each took an arm. "Why, Arnold, you're so dreamy." Ryan said jokingly before leaning forward to look at Helga. "Still think tonight's going to be hell?"

Helga shrugged, biting back a smile. "Could be fun."

Phoebe sqeaked with excitement and rose onto her tiptoes to kiss Gerald on the cheek. "Let's go then!" The tiny Asian girl pulled Gerald out the door and to the car.

"Let's go ladies." Arnold chuckled as he ushered Helga and Ryan out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for reading, friends! Here's your update. Song used is New Horizons by Flyleaf. Seems fitting for their genre and everything. I don't own anything except for Ryan, and now Jameson and Jack (Yes I named them both after whiskey on purpose. They're Irish, it had to be done). Just incase anyone is confused about it at all, Helga and Ryan did go to school in Ireland, but Ryan is from England. Just didn't make that clear before. Anyway, here ya go!**

The second they were in the door, Arnold was dragged away by Rhonda, who flirtatiously asked Arnold why he had been keeping the new 'boy' all to himself. Over Rhonda's shoulder he mouthed the words 'Help me' to Helga and Ryan. They laughed before putting their coats in the closet.

On their way to get drinks, Ryan collided face first with Lila. The redhead would have dumped her beer all over Ryan had she not stepped out of the way in time.

"I'm ever so sorry, Jane!" Lila said sweetly.

Ryan's eyes narrowed. "For almost ruining my dress or for being clumsy and dense?" Ryan had been assigned to work on a science project with Lila. She reminded Ryan of her brother, William the fourth…Ryan hated her brother. Like Helga's sister, he was too perfect for his own good. He played polo and rugby, got along with the social elite, he was even engaged to be married to a princess. An _actual_ legitimate princess.

Lila's eyes fell on Helga and she focused on her. "Have we met?" Lila asked.

"If we have neither of us remember it." Helga answered briefly, wrapping her arm around Ryan's waist and pulling her away. "Excuse us."

"I hate that bitch." Ryan muttered as they mixed their drinks, both of them stirring vodka with cranberry juice.

"Yeah, she always rubbed me the wrong way." Helga answered, a small smile on her face.

The familiar sound of an electric guitar through massive amps caught their attention. Helga's and Ryan's mouths both fell open. "That's Jameson!" Helga squealed excitedly. Jameson was the bassist in the band they had been in back in Dublin. He and their drummer, Jack, were both rowdy Irish boys, Jack with flaming red hair and plenty of tattoos and Jameson with sleek black hair and snakebite piercing on his bottom lip.

"This is going to be a great night." Helga laughed, pulling Ryan to talk to the rest of the band.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"When is he getting here, Arnold?" Rhonda whined, keeping her eyes on the door and a pout on her face.

Arnold rolled his eyes and shook his head, taking a sip of his rum and coke.

"So Rhonda," Sid said before Rhonda could keep pestering Arnold about Ryan. "Where did you get the band?"

"Oh they're from Ireland." came the answer.

"There's only two dudes, man." Gerald moaned. "They're gunna sound awful."

"Alright, folks, time to simmer down." a thick Irish voice cooed through the speakers. Some of the girls screamed enthusiastically. The black-haired boy- young man, really- smiled charmingly. "Thank you, ladies. Now, I'm Jameson, that there on the drums is Jack. Yes, we are both named after whiskey and _yes_ it does get old. Now, this is going to be the lad performance with me an' the lads." The girls all echoed in sympathetic 'awws' and most of the boys rolled their eyes. "Oh don't act like that, we're gonna go out with a bang! Now, our other bandmates are ready to make an entrance. You probably know them, wither you mean to or not. On our lead guitar we have the ever so lovely, Helga!"

The room went silent and jaws fell open. Helga stole the microphone from Jameson and snapped, "Everyone can stop calling me Geraldine now." she snapped before turning back to Jameson. "I believe these people are waiting for our lead singer." She smirked and strummed a few chords on the black Gibson Jameson loaned to her.

"Oh right. Our second on guitar and lead singer is Ryan. And we're Star Riot!"

Helga started picking the notes and chords as Ryan strutted on stage, a white Ibanez in her hand.

Rhonda's mouth fell open and what could only be described as terror came across her face. "THAT'S Ryan?"

"Is there _anything_ that girl can't do?" Sid asked, looking impressed.

"Well she's pretty, but I'm sure she can't sing. She probably just-" Rhonda stopped talking just as Ryan began to sing, wishing she hadn't said anything.

**So you're tired but you're alive**

**So open up your eyes and**

**You can get your sleep when you are dead**

**Kill the clock inside your head**

**Bring your normalcy to the edge and watch it drown in new horizons**

**New horizons.**

There was a break between the lyrics and everyone on stage played their instruments, stomping to the beat, both Helga and Ryan doubled over their guitars as they violently head banged. Gerald took Phoebe away from the group and danced with her at the center of the floor. Sid and Stinky dragged Arnold to the middle of the floor to dance too. Rhonda lingered at the back of the room, a scowl on her face. When Nadine came over she began complaining about how she threw a party for no reason. Nadine could tell the real reason Rhonda was mad wasn't because she'd thrown the party. She was upset because she was expecting a cute boy to flirt with and instead, Ryan had ended up being a girl.

**You said I'd only have to wait until I die, but that's in no time.**

**How did we come to thinking this was funny?**

**Cheering and laughing at the dying, **

**While we're riding the light in You.**

**Wait, you said I'd only have to wait until I die, new horizons.**

**There is no such thing as time inside this moment, no sun rising.**

**Wait until I fly, new horizons.**

**Wait until I fly, new horizons.**

Helga and Jameson sang backup when it was needed, Helga's voice echoing Ryan's and Jameson belting 'new horizons' before Helga and Ryan could finish their parts, just as it had always been.

"Did you have any idea?" Gerald shouted to Arnold as he spun Phoebe on the floor.

Arnold shook his head and proceeded to play air guitar and headbang with Sid and Stinky.

**Life floods in with a conquest, **

**Life floods in with a new quest.**

**Here's a voice for the voiceless, **

**And a song for the soulless.**

**Life floods in.**

**Wait, you said I'd only have to wait until I die.**

**There is no such thing as time, inside this moment no sun rising.**

**Wait until I fly, new horizons.**

**Wait until I fly, new horizons.**

**When the times keep going wrong.**

**When the times keep going wrong.**

**Wait, you said I'd only have to wait until I die, new horizons.**

**There is no such thing as time inside this moment no sun rising.**

**Wait until I fly, new horizons.**

Helga couldn't keep the grin off her face. There was always something about performing that brought out the best in her. Her eyes fell on Arnold as he, Sid, and Stinky flailed around looking like a bunch of idiots. They made eye contact and she smiled briefly before returning to the performance.

**(Wait, ) wait until I fly, new horizons.**

**(We need you here.) wait until I fly, new horizons.**

As Ryan screamed 'Wait, we need you here' as Helga took on the 'wait until I fly' parts, Jameson keeping with his part. It had taken them weeks to figure out how to get that part right and they were all thrilled with the seamless execution.

**There is no such thing as time, inside this moment no sun rising.**

**Wait until I fly.**

**When the times keep going wrong, we go right.**

**We go right.**

The band played a few more songs, all of which were enthusiastically accepted before Jameson said they all needed a break. Rhonda was quick to corner Helga once they were off the stage. Arnold and Gerald worked their way through the crowd when they noticed, but it still took them some time to get there.

"Your name is Geraldine and YOUR name is Jane!" Rhonda snapped at the two girls.

Ryan's brows came together and she looked up at Helga, who was biting back a laugh. "Actually, Jane is my last name. My name is Ryan Alexander Jane…needless to say my parents named me before they were aware that I didn't have a penis."

"Well even if that's the case, the Ryan I threw this party for is Ryan _James_." Rhonda snarled.

Ryan shrugged. "My last name is Jane. It actually gets mixed up a lot."

Rhonda stuck her nose in the air. "I refuse to believe you're the Ryan I was expecting."

Ryan looked up at Helga. "Is she asking for my passport or something, because last I checked I'm the only Brit here named Ryan."

Helga shrugged. "Hell if I know. Let's get a drink."

"I want you out!" Rhonda shouted, pointing at the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ryan snapped. "I've met _actual_ princesses who aren't even a tenth as snobby as you are."

Rhonda snorted. "As if princesses would associate with you."

Ryan crossed her arms. "My older brother is marrying one, you pompous twat."

Arnold and Gerald arrived just in time to hear Ryan call Rhonda a twat. Arnold's eyes went wide and Gerald doubled over laughing.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Rhonda bellowed.

"Relax, we're leaving." Helga said, wrapping an arm around Ryan to keep her from ripping Rhonda's hair out.

Before Helga and Ryan were out the door, they were joined by Arnold, Gerald, Sid, Stinky, Phoebe, and Jack. Jameson probably would have come, but he was busy with a busty senior girl, who was sucking on his neck. Jack said he'd stay behind to help Jameson clean the set up and would see Helga and Ryan later.

"Looks like we have some groupies." Helga motioned to the crowd, fighting back a smile.

Ryan punched Helga's arm playfully. "After party is always better anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

Gerald eyed the place that Ryan had directed them too. It was a ritzy night club filled with young, wealthy, and wasted adults. "Are you sure you can get us in here Ryan?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah, and if we get in how are we going to pay for anything?' Sid questioned dubiously.

Helga laughed as she toyed with one of the buttons on her coat. "You guys really underestimate just how loaded Ryan is."

Ryan glared at Helga. "Would you be quiet?"

Helga rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever."

"You know the plan, Helga?" Ryan asked before she hopped out of the car.

"Ry, we did this in Dublin all the time." Helga laughed. "Go work your magic."

Ryan jumped out of the car and they all watched as the bouncer let her pass with a few exchanged words.

Sid's mouth fell open. "Does she know him or something?"

"We have a short window, Gerald-o." Helga said impatiently. "Hurry up and park."

Gerald parked down an alley, where Ryan was waiting, sucking on a cigarette, eyes flitting from them to the door. Ryan tossed the cigarette away once the gang started getting out of the car. "Thank god. I almost thought I'd have to inhale all that cancer." She stepped in the door and glanced up and down the hallway backstage before waving them in and directing them to the bathroom.

"How the hell did she do that?" Stinky asked as the gang wandered into the club, having to yell over the loud music.

"Let's just say that Ryan has an audition to be a dancer here." Helga bellowed back.

"A dancer?" Sid's face bore a hungry grin. "Really, is there anything she can't do?"

Helga laughed. "She can't cook to save her life."

"Hey there she is!" Arnold exclaimed, waving madly at her.

Ryan made a slicing motion across her neck with her hand and Helga quickly wrapped her arm around his, pulling it between them. "We'll see her later at the bar so she can open a tab and act like she's never met us before." she growled. "We don't want to get kicked out."

The song Savior by Rise Against started drowning out the noise and Helga released Arnold's arm whooping excitedly, glad that this club wasn't playing bad dubstep covers. Had Helga not directed the gang away all of them, even Phoebe, would have still been staring dumbly at Ryan, who was not dancing in a cage hanging above the ground as if it were something she did every day.

"So how did you and Ryan meet anyway." Gerald asked as he wrapped an arm around Phoebe as she settled into a seat next to him around a table that had just cleared up.

"In seventh grade she and I were roommates at school. We actually hated each other until she started helping me with my ballet." Helga answered.

"You took ballet?" Sid asked skeptically.

Helga's eyes narrowed. "Is that really so shocking?"

"It's nothing personal." Arnold said. "I mean, you're in a rock band. You play the guitar. It doesn't seem like something you'd do."

Helga shrugged. "Ryan's royalty but she doesn't act like it."

Stinky laughed, "That's a good one, Helga."

Arnold raised a brow. "Royalty?"

"Well she's not famous royalty, but she _is_ royalty." Helga argued. "Her dad's like…eighty-fifth from the throne or something like that."

"I seriously doubt that." Gerald scoffed.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Pheebs, can I borrow your phone?"

Phoebe handed the device over and Helga did a search for Lady Ryan Alexander Jane and handed the phone back to Phoebe, who gave it to Gerald, who's face paled. "There must be a typo on the website or something."

Arnold held out his hand for the phone and Stinky and Sid read over his shoulder as he read aloud. "Ryan Jane, daughter of Lord Edward Jane, misses her chance to skate for Olympic Gold at thirteen years old…would have been an UK favorite for single women's…missed age limit. What is that supposed to mean?"

"She was told she had to wait until she was seventeen to figure skate for the Olympics. Her dad didn't like it and she quit skating competitively. Then she discovered music and became her parents worst nightmare. You don't believe me ask her." Helga waved as Ryan approached the table.

"Well that brings back memories of lonely nights at Rathdown." Ryan laughed wrapping an arm around Helga, who giggled uncontrollably at the uncomfortable looks they were getting from everyone.

"Are you really royalty?" Stinky asked bluntly.

The whole table turned and glared at him and Ryan's eyes went wide. "Um…well, yes, I am, but that's not _who_ I am….oh god you're all going to act weird around me aren't you?"

"No, we won't as long as you won't." Gerald answered.

"I'm more interested in the figure skating. It's one of my favorite sports to watch." Phoebe admitted, leaning forward earnestly.

Ryan glared at Helga, who whistled innocently. "Sounds like someone's been rippin' out the skeletons in my closet. Alright, I'll show you a routine sometime, but first." Ryan's glare turned into a grin. "Helga was Odette in Swan Lake."

Helga clamped a hand over Ryan's mouth, but it was too late.

"You were Odette? What's that supposed to mean." Arnold looked confused.

"You were Odette?" Phoebe squealed. "I knew you'd been doing ballet, but to earn that role you must be MUCH better than you gave yourself credit for."

"It's really not a big deal." Helga said timidly.

Ryan was able to get her mouth free, "Helga doesn't ever want to take credit for it but she writes just as many lyrics for Star Riot as I do."

"You write lyrics?" Arnold sounded impressed.

"_And_ poetry." Ryan added before Helga could brush it off.

"Shut up." Helga hissed.

"And she can sing, but she refuses to do anything more than backup."

"Are we even yet?" Helga moaned.

Ryan smiled proudly. "For now."

A waiter arrived with a few rounds of shots and the friends started drowning themselves in Grey Goose.

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows guys! Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up. I've been way busy with life filling out papers for my new job and whatnot. Also if I mention a song in this I'll always say who it's by and etc. If you don't know any of the songs I mention you should look them up though. They're all great. Thanks for following again. Feel free to leave reviews. I love them and they even help me with ideas. Hehe. Stay tuned for the next chapter. It's gunna be a doozy. **


	5. Chapter 5

Arnold lazily opened his eyes, just in time to glance at his alarm clock, which read 5:06. He was about to roll over and go back to bed when he caught a glimpse of Ryan sneaking out the door, dressed in the same clothes she wore the night before, her boots clutched in her hand.

Arnold's heart stopped and he tried to sit up and rush after her, but his pounding head convinced him otherwise. He laid back down, telling himself he'd talk to Ryan later. Had he _really_ slept with Ryan? Worse things could have happened. She was cute, spunky, and she and Arnold got along great. Hoping for the best, he lifted his covers and looked down, groaning and fighting the urge to slam his head against the wall when he found all of his clothes-save for his socks- were missing.

He picked up his phone and typed a message to Gerald before turning over and falling asleep.

**Arnold: I think I had sex with Ryan. Never thought I'd say that in my lifetime. Not because she's…never mind, you know what I mean. Breakfast at 10? Not sure what to do with this.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gerald sat across the table from Arnold as they both silently sipped on their coffee, trying to ignore the fact that they both had splitting headaches and their stomachs were in knots.

"So…Ryan?" Gerald asked finally, wiggling his eyebrows.

Arnold leered at his best friend. "It's really not funny. And all the signs point to it. She slept in my room, probably in my bed, I woke up naked. What else could it be?"

"You'd think you could take the girl out on a date first." Gerald almost laughed.

"This isn't funny, Gerald!" Arnold yelled before shrinking back into his seat, rubbing his temples. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Well do you _know_ beyond a shadow of a doubt that you broke your dry spell with her?" Gerald questioned seriously.

"Gerald." Arnold growled.

Gerald put his hands up defensively. "I'm just sayin', man. You haven't done the nasty since you kicked Lila to the curb last year. Would it really be so bad if something happened between you and Ryan? Let's be honest, Arnold. The girl is smokin'. Unless you disagree."

Arnold's nose wrinkled at the mention of Lila's name. You would have thought that with how in love with her he was between grades forth and ninth their relationship would have been a dream come true when they finally got together at the beginning of sophomore year. However, the more Arnold got to know Lila, the more he wanted to strangle her. She acted sweet and innocent, and she may have been at one point, but she certainly wasn't anymore. Arnold had only had sex with her once, and they'd been together for over a year. Something about being with Lila made Arnold feel…wrong. Had he known another way to describe it he would have, but there were no real words for it.

Arnold finally answered "Gerald, I don't even remember coming home last night. The last thing I remember is sneaking into the nightclub and…Ryan got mad at Helga for something. I don't really remember."

"Then what makes you so sure that you and Ryan had sex?" Gerald challenged.

"Well that's what all the signs point to." Arnold replied sheepishly.

"Well if you guys _did_ do the nasty, your little girlfriend is probably off telling Pataki all about it." Gerald chuckled as he sipped at his coffee.

Arnold's brow furrowed. "What?"

"Well they _are_ best friends. If you and Ryan had a rumble-"

Gerald was stopped mid-sentence as Arnold exclaimed "Gerald, you're a genius!"

Gerald raised an eyebrow, "Probably. Remind me how that's the case at this point in time."

"Helga will know if Ryan and I had sex." Arnold looked a bit more excited than he probably should have.

"Arnold, you can't just ask girls that kind of thing. They can seal their lips tighter than a vice if they want to." Gerald crossed his arms and stared at his friend.

"Well even so. Helga and Ryan aren't like most girls. Maybe Helga can…give an insider's opinion." Arnold thanked the waitress as she placed waffles and bacon in front of him and a steak omeltte in front of Gerald.

"You seriously think Helga is going to help out with this?" Gerald sounded skeptical.

Arnold shrugged before digging into his breakfast. "She isn't mean like she used to be. Who's to say she won't help?"

Gerald sighed and shook his head. "You are all kinds of crazy."

"You don't have to come, Gerald." Arnold said between mouthfuls.

"Leave you and her alone without witnesses?" Gerald shook his head. "No way, man."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"OLGA! Some of your little friends are here!" Helga's father bellowed as he returned to his recliner in front of the TV.

"Crimeny, Bob, pipe down I'm coming!" Helga yelled back.

Arnold and Gerald started from the stairs and back at Bob with wide eyes. If they could see into the kitchen they would have seen Helga's mother sound asleep, leaning against the counter, but the sound of a blender and smell of booze filled the air.

"It's not even noon yet and they're mixin' cocktails." Gerald said under his breath to Arnold who only nodded back.

"I just need to pick out my shirt and do my hair and I'll be ready to-" Helga stopped talking once she saw Arnold and Gerald at the bottom of the stairs, mouths hanging open. With a shrill scream, she ripped the towel off of her head and wrapped it around her torso, which was bare save for a pale pink lace bra. "WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed at them. "I thought you were Ryan and Phoebe! What are you doing here?!"

"OLGA!" Bob shouted from the living room. "The match is on and I can't watch it with you screaming!" "It's HELGA!" she screamed back. "And I hope whoever you're betting on loses!" She rolled her eyes and motioned for Arnold and Gerald to come up the stairs. She slammed her door in their faces at first, but reopened it for them once she'd slipped on a Black Sabbath t-shirt.

"Alright boys, what's going on?" she demanded, shutting the door behind them and sitting down in front of her floor length mirror, brushing through sections of her hair before ironing them flat.

"Um…well, it's about Ryan." Arnold started slowly.

Helga looked at him in the reflection before starting on a fresh strand of hair. "Let me guess. You want tips on how to woo her." Helga felt like her heart was about to get ripped out of her chest. She'd tried killing her feelings for Arnold, but it didn't seem like something she could possibly do.

"What? No no, nothing like that." Arnold stuttered.

"Arnold thinks he and Ryan bumped uglies. Isn't sure, but thinks he did." Gerald blurted out.

Arnold turned to glare at his friend. "Yeah, that's about it, actually."

Helga put down her straightener and turned to face them. "You're being serious?" Gerald and Arnold nodded solemnly. Helga burst out laughing, doubled over her crossed legs and slapping her knee.

Gerald raised a brow. "What's so funny?"

"Ryan told me about her night is what's so funny." Helga squealed through bursts of laughter. "I can't believe." she had to stop to laugh some more. Once she got control of her outburst she covered her mouth and shook her head. "Oh god, football head. Maybe it's best you don't know what happened last night."

"Oh god, I was bad?" Arnold exclaimed.

Helga smirked and shook her head. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Arnold snapped.

"Because I won't be able to make it through the story without laughing." she teased before returning to her hair.

Arnold looked up to Gerald. "I'm scared."

The door flew open and Phoebe scampered in, giving Arnold and Gerald curious looks. "Um…Helga?" Phoebe said.

Helga finished off her hair and unplugged her straightener before standing up. "Arnold doesn't remember what happened after we left the club last night." Helga said quickly.

Phoebe looked at Arnold and Gerald, covering her mouth to giggle. Arnold glared at both of them. "I fail to see what's so funny."

"Ryan's going to have to tell you the story." Phoebe giggled. "I can't repeat it without laughing."

"How about we all do dinner and Ry can tell you then?" Helga suggested.

"That could work." Gerald said, looking at Arnold, who didn't look pleased with the arrangement.

"We should invite another boy so there isn't a fifth wheel." Phoebe spoke up.

"Good idea, Pheebs." Helga said, "Bring Sid. Ryan's _madly_ in love with him."

Gerald raised an eyebrow. "Didn't she punch him in the face last night." "Yeah." Helga said. "Haven't you heard of dinner and a show?"

Phoebe tugged on Helga's arm. "Ryan's going to get sick of waiting."

"Right right. Let's go." Helga pushed the boys out of her room and down the stairs.

"Why didn't Ryan just come up?" Arnold asked.

"Her car finally got here." Helga answered as they left her house.

Ryan was waiting in a shiny green convertible blaring the song I Believe In A Thing Called Love by The Darkness as the driver tossed her hair around and played air guitar. Helga laughed. "Ryan, it's too cold to have the top down!" Helga shouted over the music.

"It's never too cold to have the top down!" Ryan shouted back.

Helga ran into the street and skidded on the ice before jumping over the door and into the front seat, shouting "shotgun'.

Phoebe raised up on her tiptoes to kiss Gerald on the cheek and tell him goodbye before jumping into the car. Fighting back laughs, the girls all waves goodbye to Arnold before driving off.

"I hate my life right now." Arnold sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan pierced the table next to Sid's hand with her steak knife, ignoring Helga's snort in an attempt to hide a laugh and Phoebe's surprised squeak. Sid was really wearing on her nerves. Ryan didn't know if he made it a point to be ridiculously cheesy and charming. The worst part was she wouldn't be surprised if she and Sid could have been friends were he not trying to be so irritating.

Sid chuckled nervously and pulled his hand away. "So I guess we won't share a spaghetti."

"Who the hell invited him?" Ryan snarled, slouching against the back of her chair and crossing her arms over her chest, glaring wickedly in Sid's direction.

"I did." Helga admitted proudly.

"You're on my shit list." Ryan snapped.

"Can you tell me what happened now?" Arnold asked, growing impatient.

Ryan hid a smile behind her hand and Helga tried to muffle a fit of giggles with hers. "Alright, Arnold. If you're sure you want to know. It was even worse than when Jack did mushrooms."

Helga laughed at the mention of the memory. Before too much could be left to the imagination Helga started explaining. "He spent half an hour screaming at a poster of Florence Welsh calling her a fake ginger bitch then he ended up barfing all over the wall and chasing imaginary unicorn-rabbits down an alley."

Phoebe, having spent some time with Jack and Jameson the night before, giggled uncontrollably. "That does sound like something he would do."

"Alright, well what about me?" Arnold sighed.

Ryan giggled lightly, "Alright alright, I'll tell you. But just the jist. If I tell you everything…well you'd probably never want to speak to anyone at this table again." Ryan cleared her throat and began. "Phoebe didn't drink as much as everyone else so she drove us all home. I was almost sober, but you…you were still three sheets to the wind. You forgot how to walk a few times so I had to practically carry you up the stairs with a sock down your throat to keep you from screaming that Gwen Stephani song that I hate."

"Hollar back girl or wind it up?" Helga asked with a smirk.

Ryan's eyes narrowed. "It doesn't matter. Anyway, I tried going to my own room, but you just kept _squawking_ about how you didn't want to be alone and talking about how the soul of your dead parrot had come to life inside you. And I was tired and I just didn't have anymore fucks to give so I crashed on your couch. Oh and…you may want to stay out of your closet."

Arnold raised an eyebrow, "What did I do to my closet."

"Well that's where all your clothes went….including the contents of your bladder and stomach.

Arnold's eyes went wide. "You're joking right?"

"I wish I was. Made me boke it." Ryan smirked.

Everyone but Helga seemed confused at the expression. "Boke it means to gag and almost vomit. She probably would have too. The only other time I've seen her so grossed out was when she found a mouse in her bed."

"Have you _read_ the Pit and the Pendulum?" Ryan exclaimed.

Helga rolled her eyes, "You and Poe again. Don't read his stuff if it freaks you out so much."

"It doesn't freak me out, it just fuels the imagination. And if I have to stop reading Poe you stop romancing over Shakespeare." Ryan challenged.

Helga laughed and stuck her tongue out at Ryan.

"I didn't really…I mean you didn't…we didn't.." Arnold tumbled over his words.

"Have sex?" Ryan finished for him. "As attractive as I found your singing Justin Beiber songs, I was able to keep it in my pants."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with us, football head." Helga smirked and winked at him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Helga." Arnold said over her shoulder.

Helga yelped and hunched over the notebook on her table. "Criminy, what are you trying to do? Kill me?" She barked, doing her best to cover up her notebook before slamming it shut.

"Sorry Helga. I didn't mean to scare you." He replied sliding into the seat next to hers.

"You didn't scare me, I just wasn't expecting anyone to come up to me in the library." Came the short reply.

"Whatever you say, Helga"

Helga hugged her notebook to her chest and Arnold nervously fiddled with his fingers. "So…Helga, are you doing anything this weekend?"

Helga's eyebrows shot up and she gave Arnold a curious expression. "What?"

"Well we haven't hung out since you've been back. I mean just the both of us. It could be fun."

Helga gave him a skeptical look. "Ok. What did you wanna do?"

Arnold shrugged, "I dunno. We could just catch a movie if you want."

"Oh. Um, ok. So…Saturday?" Helga wasn't really sure what was going on. Was he asking her on a date or were they just going out as friends?

"Sure. Is six ok?"

Helga shrugged. "Sure."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was 5:45 and Arnold was just leaving the boarding house to go and pick Helga up when is phone rang. He glanced at the screen before answering it. "Hey Helga. I was just on my way to come and get you."

Helga sounded uncomfortable. "Yeah, uh…that's actually why I'm calling. I'm not going to be able to make it to a movie tonight. Something….happened."

"Are you ok?" He asked. "Do you need any help or anything, because I can give you a hand if you need it."

"No, Arnold, I'll be ok, but thanks. I guess I'll see you on Monday." She disconnected the call before he had a chance to say goodbye.

Arnold was slipping his phone back into his pocket as Ryan came rushing down the stairs. "Hey Ryan. You're in a hurry."

"Yeah, I was supposed to watch old musicals with Eugene, but I had to cancel." She hurriedly pulled on her coat.

"Why'd you have to cancel?" He asked.

"Hells Bells bit off a bit more than she could chew." Ryan answered.

It had been a few months since Ryan and Helga had come to Hillwood so he was accustom to Ryan's nickname for Helga. "What do you mean?"

"There's this guy in Miriam's AA group and he just left his wife. Says he's going to Los Angeles to be a star on Broadway. Don't ask, trust me. Anyway, Samantha's working two jobs and couldn't get a sitter for the day so Helga's been watchin' their little rascals since school got out. Says she's gunna go mad so I thought I'd bring the midgets some food and lighten her load." Ryan noticed that he was dressed up and smirked. "You got a date tonight?"

"I did." Arnold admitted scratching the back of his neck.

"You can come and babysit with us if you want." Ryan offered, hooking her purse over her shoulder. "It's not the most amazing way to spend your evening, but I'm getting pizza. From what I hear everyone loves it. I'm honestly not a huge fan of American pizza. Spending a summer in Italy'll do that to a person."

"No, I think it'll be a little awkward since Helga was supposed to be my date tonight." Arnold admitted sheepishly.

Ryan's eyes narrowed. "I'm gunna kill her."

"What?" Arnold looked befuddled.

"You finally ask her out and instead of calling me she has to go and be a good Samaritan and-" Arnold stopped her before she could finish.

"What do you mean 'I finally ask her out'?"

Ryan sighed and shook her head. "Helga isn't as mean as she acts. She must have thought she'd be able to get the situation under control before your date, but now. Well let's just say she sounded really stressed when she called. Just…promise you'll ask her out again."

"Sure. I guess. I'll see you later Ryan."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Alright, I have pizza and candy and ice cream!" Ryan yelled as she went through the door, pizza lifted over her head like a prize in one hand and a bag of groceries in the other. Ryan was only greeted with silence. She shut the door behind her and called out. "Hello? Helga? Kids?"

There was a sound up the stairs and she carried her collection to the second floor and entered the only room with a light on. "Helga?"

Ryan gasped and dropped the food just in time for a knotted gag to be forced into her mouth and tied tightly at the back of her head.

Helga struggled against her own ties, keeping her hands behind her back and her ankles together. She tried shouting profanities at the man behind Ryan, but her own gag kept her from doing so.

Ryan struggled, but a second man made quick work of binding her and throwing her on the floor next to Helga.

The first man, the bigger of the two, with an ugly face tattoo and a bald head, laughed full-heartedly. "They're just perfect."

Ryan and Helga both glared at him at the second man, a fidgety red head, wrung his hands together. "But what about the kids, Ben?"

"They're tied up in the closet, Tim. What harm can they do? Now grab one of 'em and let's go." Ben snickered as he tossed a squirming Helga over his shoulder. Helga and Ryan made eye contact for a few seconds and tried to share some silent thoughts before they continued to fight against their captors.

Needless to say, it wasn't how they were planning on spending their weekend.

**Oh snap bring on the crazies. I didn't really plan to make this twist of the story, but I've been watching WAY too much Criminal Minds lately. Don't forget to review and let me know what ya think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you guys aren't going too crazy. I'm gunna be usin' a song that I really hope I shouldn't have to say I don't own because it's so famous and by such an amazing group. Thank you Queen for Killer Queen. **

On Sunday morning, Arnold's trip to the breakfast table was interrupted by a rapid and frantic knocking. Arnold was surprised to find Sid on the other side of the door.

"Tell me it's not true!" Sid demanded, rushing past Arnold and running up the stairs.

Arnold followed him up the stairs just in time to watch Sid break down Ryan's door and run into her room. Arnold arched a brow at Sid. "Um…what the hell are you doing in Ryan's room."

Sid reemerged from her room, his face pale and sweat forming on his brow. "Oh god, it's true."

"What's true?" Arnold demanded shortly.

"You haven't seen the news, have you?" Sid asked solemnly.

Arnold was starting to get worried. "Sid, what's going on?"

Sid directed Arnold to the living room and turned the TV on, flipping through channels until the news came on. They waited for about five minutes before the weatherman finished saying that there was a 80% chance of snow with 30% humidity before the story Sid had seen came on.

"_Thanks for the weather, Thomas. Now, for those of you who missed it, last night there was quite a disturbance in Hillwood. Last night two girls were taken from a home where they were babysitting. All the kidnappers left behind were the girls' broken phones and one of their cars. Their names are Ryan Jane and Helga Pataki." _Pictures of Helga and Ryan appeared in the upper right corner of the screen and Arnold felt his heart stop. Engulfed in thought, he didn't hear the rest of the report, catching bits and pieces about the FBI and the possibility of their case being linked to others.

"This is terrible." Arnold finally managed to say after Sid angrily shut off the television.

"I'm in love with her." Sid snapped, plopping down on the sofa and cradling his head in his hands.

"What?" Arnold asked.

"Ryan." Sid replied shortly. "I'm in love with Ryan."

Arnold couldn't hide his surprise. Ever since Sid had given up on wooing Ryan, convinced there would be no future between them after discovering her wealth and status, they had actually become pretty close friends. Arnold never would have expected that Sid had feelings for her though. Unsure of what to say, Arnold put a hand on Sid's shoulder.

For a while they sat saying nothing. Arnold blinked back emotion. He wasn't sure what emotion it was. Fear. Sorrow. Pain. All were evident, but the most clear among them was the rage he felt.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Helga…Helga wake up."

Helga blinked lazily and found Ryan kneeling over her. Ryan didn't look like herself. Their kidnappers had forced her to take out all of her piercings and they'd cut off the colored portion of her hair. If she bleached her hair like everyone thought she did then her roots would have been showing by now. Helga had received the same treatment with the pink streaks in her hair and her bellybotton ring had been taken out as well.

"Hey Ry." Helga answered listlessly.

Ryan frowned, "Helga…"

"Don't start, Ryan." Helga ordered. They'd been stuck in this hellhole for longer than Helga was willing to admit. All it was was a walk-in freezer without the freezing hair flowing through the vents. There were two cameras secured on all corners of the room. The space was only twelve feet wide on all sides and housed Ryan, Helga, and five other girls. There was Tina, who was pregnant and had been trapped for almost a year now, but she wasn't the first person that had ever lived in their freezer. Everyone knew what had happened to the four girls that had lived in the freezer before Tina. No one liked talking about it though. Who would? Then there was Coral, who didn't talk much and did little more than scratch at the walls and mutter to herself. Harley was brilliant, but frankly insane. Ryan and Helga were both disgusted and shocked when she proudly admitted to being in love with Ben, the big ugly man with a face tattoo. Then there was Barbra, who tried being optimistic about being rescued and found, but always ended up sobbing hysterically when the subject came up. Then there was Caylee, who was openly trying to kill herself. At this point, everyone knew it was pointless to try and stop her. Even when Caylee got her hands on something potentially harmful, Ben or Tim would come in and take it from her before dragging her out of the room. Depending on who did the dragging either silence would follow or pained screams.

Helga, in no way shape or form, was supportive, encouraging, or accepting to either of their behavior, but it was easy to see why Tim did it. He was just as scared of Ben as the rest of the girls were.

Ryan pulled her legs into her chest and started sobbing hysterically. "I hate it here!" she exclaimed.

Helga's face softened and she pulled Ryan into an embrace. Helga had known Ryan for almost eight years and never once had she seen her cry. She rubbed Ryan's back and did her best to not break down and cry as well. Saying that she still had hope would be a lie. All she could do was think of Arnold.

The door burst open and there stood Ben, duct tape in one hand and a rope in the other. He crossed the room and grabbed Ryan's wrist, pulling her away, kicking Helga away as she struggled to hold onto her friend, yelling protests and pleading words, offering to take Ryan's place. Ryan only looked back at Helga, sadness in her eyes, but no pleading. Ryan shook her head, but Helga didn't stop. Ryan would have done the same for Helga. . Helga got up and chased after him, only to have the door slammed in her face. She screamed and hammered her fists against the door.

Tina crossed their prison and rubbed Helga's back.

It was a few hours before the door opened again and Ryan was thrown into the freezer, blood seeping through the back of the rough cotton dress she wore, which matched everyone else's. The door slammed and locked shut and Ryan spat blood on the ground as Helga rushed to her side, Tina waddling behind her.

"It would be easier if you wouldn't fight him." Tina said gingerly.

Ryan glared up at Tina. "He rapes and beats us on a regular basis and _you_ expect me to just lay down an' take it?"

Even Helga had to wince at the frankness of Ryan's words. It was true, but that didn't make hearing it any less brutal.

"I'm just trying to make it easier on you. He won't beat you as much if you don't fight back." Tina said, trying to be gentle.

"And when you go into labor what do you think's gunna happen?" Ryan snarled, words full of venom. "You think he'll just let you go?"

Tina kept quiet after that. Helga lifted the back of Ryan's dress to see the damage, doing her best to not wince and pulled the cotton back over Ryan's marred flesh. Helga had her own scars, the worst being where Ben had thrown boiling oil on her legs. Helga noticed that all the girls had their own scars, all in different places. Helga got burned in various fashions, Ryan's flesh had become well acquainted with a brutal homemade whip, there were missing chunks of flesh scattered over Caylee's body from the work of fishing hooks, Tina had scars from steak knives. All of Harley's wounds gathered between her legs, which somehow made all the girl's feel somewhat better about their 'discipline'.

Ryan laid on her stomach to allow air to get to her back and listened to the silence around them. A few minutes passed before a familiar rhythm was snapped out by Caylee. It took Ryan a moment to realize where she recognized the beat, but when she did she smiled for the first time in the month she and Helga had been taken. Without thinking twice, she started singing the song.

**She keeps Moet et Chandon **

**In a pretty cabinet **

**'Let them eat cake' she says **

**Just like Marie Antoinette**

**A built-in remedy **

**For Khrushchev and Kennedy **

**At anytime an invitation **

**You can't decline **

Helga gave her friend a curious look before she smiled and joined in.

**Caviar and cigarettes **

**Well versed in etiquette **

**Extraordinarily nice **

**She's a Killer Queen **

**Gunpowder, Gelatine**

**Dynamite with a laser beam **

**Guaranteed to blow your mind **

**Anytime **

**Recommended at the price **

**Insatiable an appetite**

**Wanna try? **

**To avoid complications **

**She never kept the same address **

**In conversation **

**She spoke just like a baroness **

**Met a man from China **

**Went down to Geisha Minah **

**Then again incidentally **

**If you're that way inclined **

Helga and Ryan were both surprised when Coral had pulled herself from her corner and started singing along. Both of them were smiling at the girl and their grins widened with Coral smiled back.

**Perfume came naturally from Paris **

**for cars she couldn't care less **

**Fastidious and precise **

There was a pounding on the door and Ben bellowed for them to quiet down. Harley clamped her lips shut even though she hadn't been singing in the first place. Helga, Ryan, and Coral sang louder and even Tina and Caylee joined in.

**She's a Killer Queen **

**Gunpowder, Gelatine**

**Dynamite with a laser beam **

**Guaranteed to blow your mind **

**Anytime **

"Be quiet or you'll all regret it!" Ben hollered from the other side of the door. All the girls made eye contact and silent agreed to not stop singing.

Drop of a hat she's as willing as

**Playful as a pussy cat **

**Then momentarily out of action **

**Temporarily out of gas **

**To absolutely drive you wild, wild **

**She's out to get you **

The girls who sang held tightly to each others hands as the heavy door swung open.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**She's a Killer Queen **

**Gunpowder, Gelatine**

**Dynamite with a laser beam **

**Guaranteed to blow your mind **

**Anytime **

Arnold opened his eyes as his alarm clock played a familiar song. He almost punched his alarm clock and angrily wandered to his closet where he hastily got dressed. He passed the kitchen, ignoring his grandparents as they called him to breakfast. He'd been angst since Ryan and Helga had gone missing. He'd never say it, but he felt like it was partly his fault they'd been taken. Had he gone to babysit with them like Ryan had offered then he would have been able to do something and they wouldn't be missing. That's what he told himself anyway.

He went through his classes almost wordlessly before the school was called into the auditorium. Arnold sat next to Sid and you'd have to be blind to not see how upset were about the memorial assembly the school was holding for Ryan and Helga. "It's only been four months." Sid snarled. They shouldn't stop looking." Sid snarled.

Arnold nodded in agreement, looking around the auditorium. A lot of people, like Rhonda and Lila, were too busy talking about boys to be respectful. There were actually a few who looked solemn. Phoebe was sobbing in Gerald's arms at the front of the auditorium.

"I can't do this." Arnold snarled, getting onto his feet.

Sid quickly agreed with him and followed him out of the auditorium. Just as they opened the door, a video of Helga and Ryan began to play.

"_Helga got the nickname Hells Bells because of the AC/DC song. She would marry Angus if he weren't so old."_ Ryan laughed.

Helga snorted, _"Ryan got the nickname Ry because she's the bread to my favorite sandwich." _

"_Pastrami on rye with extra mustard." _the girls chorused before they laughed.

Arnold and Sid watched Helga and Ryan joke and play on the screen as if nothing had changed. But everything had changed. They were gone. They both tried to hide it as they left, but their eyes were brimming with tears.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I've had this chapter done for a while…I thought I'd wait a long time before posting it, but I didn't wanna be mean, only I did, but I decided against it.) Also, a special thanks for reading (in no particular order) goes to jenniy04, 4ElementGirl, Nep2uune, HoshiAM, Belld-chan, BookWormOfBibliophile, Golden Love, and the various guests who've reviewed this. Sorry if I missed anyone. This isn't the last chapter or anything, just wanted to say thanks and sorry that this chapter is a little short**

**P.S. No thoughts on the Ryan/Sid shipping? I was hoping someone would have some views on that. It's never too late to say what ya think. (hint hint) You'd be surprised how much your guys' opinions alter the story. Don't even care if it's negative….I still love you guys…a lot. Ok enough of me, onto the story! **

"So you're just giving up on them?" Arnold bellowed at the police commissioner.

"I'm sorry, son, but we haven't been able to get any leads in our boundaries. There's nothing else that we can do." The older man replied calmly. "The FBI thinks that your friends' case is linked to a series of others."

"I've been following the stories." Arnold replied coldly. "Some bullshit about them fitting a profile. All those girls have ended up being found incinerated and I won't just sit by while the same thing ends up happening to my friends!"

Commissioner Grayson's face dropped and his eyes saddened. "I'm really sorry, son."

"STOP CALLING ME SON AND DO SOMETHING!" Arnold screamed before collapsing into a chair and sobbing into his hands. "They're still out there. They're fighters. They'd never accept this. Offer a bigger ransom or something." He wept quietly.

The commissioner was next to Arnold, rubbing his back gently. "Son, the queen of England made an offer for their safe return. The FBI says it's likely the kidnappers weren't aware of Ryan's connection with the royal family. They aren't after money."

"Well then everyone just needs to keep looking." Arnold said sharply.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tina screamed from her corner of the room and a pool of liquid appeared between her legs. Everyone but Harley and Barbra rushed to her side.

"Oh god, your water broke." Ryan gasped.

"No!" Tina screamed.

It was too late. Ben and Tim were already in the room. Ben pulled Tina away, ignoring her pained screams and shoved her into Tim's arms. Tim looked down muttered that he was sorry. Ben barked at Tim to take Tina away and 'take care of her' and he dragged her screaming out of the room.

"I think I'm in the mood for you today." Ben snarled coldly, grabbing Helga by the collar of her dress and pulling her out of the group.

"NO MORE!" Ryan bellowed, jumping on his back and locking her arms around his neck, compressing his Adams apple against his windpipe.

He released Helga and threw Ryan against the wall like she were a rag doll. Ryan noted where she landed and started crawling out the door. She didn't get far before Ben grabbed her ankle and pulled her back into the room. His hand closed around her neck and he slammed her head into the floor.

"Next time I want you," He growled, bringing his face close to her, filling her nostrils with the revoltingly familiar scent of cheap beer and cigars. "You'll wish you'd never been born."

He released her throat and spat on his face. Ben grabbed Helga again and kicked Ryan's ribs on the way out.

She spat out a mouthful of blood and rolled onto her side, but she was smiling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Your little friend had just made your life hell." Ben laughed as he strapped Helga onto his bed, expertly avoiding her flailing limbs.

"You've already done that, fuck face." Helga snarled.

Ben's face twisted in a scowl and he crawled on top of Helga, reaching across her to seize a water bottle. When he opened it, the smell of bleach invaded her nostrils and she choked on it. "How about we try chemical burns today." He smiled darkly.

The instant he tipped the bottle to pour it on Helga's skin, he was interrupted by a loud -CLUNK- noise. A blank expression came onto Ben's face before he fell onto the ground with a crash, revealing Ryan standing behind him, wielding a shovel in her hands like a baseball bat. Before moving to untie Helga, she hit Ben once more for she untied Helga and dug into Ben's pockets, seizing his keys. "Let's get out of here." Ryan snapped, pulling Helga out the door.

"How'd you get out?" Helga asked as they ran for the door in the dusty old house.

"I jammed a nail in the door before he dragged you out." She panted, throwing the door open and looking around for the rusty station wagon they had been brought here in. They could have run to a neighbor's house, but they were in the middle of nowhere of the middle of nowhere. They finally found the car in a shed that was falling apart and they started the car

"Are you sure you're ok to drive?" Helga asked as she locked her door and put on her seatbelt.

Ryan smiled and put the car in drive. "I haven't gotten all those speeding tickets for nothing."

"And the others?"

"We're no help to them dead." Ryan snapped before flooring it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The commissioner groaned when he saw who was waiting for him in his office. Again. "Boys, I've already told you how you can help." The older man grumbled as he ran a hand over his bushy brown mustache.

Sid crossed his arms and glared at the officer. "Drawing attention to the cause isn't something we can really have any effect on."

Arnold nodded in agreement. "The queen of England is offering Helga and Ryan's weight in gold in exchange for their return. What more could we do?" Arnold's mind wandered to Helga's parents. They'd done little, if anything, to contribute to the search of their daughter.

Commissioner Grayson sighed and sank into his chair. "Look boys. I'm sorry that you've lost your girlfriends. I really am, and it must be really traumatic for you. I didn't want to be the one to say this but they've been missing for almost six months. Chances of them coming back, or even being alive at this point, are slim to none."

"No!" Arnold yelled, slamming his fist against the commissioner's desk. "They're alive. I can feel it." Sid only nodded in agreement.

"'And they could be. Look, your spring break is coming up. Just promise me you boys will get out for a change and try getting back to your lives. No more chasing leads about the case. You're still in high school. You'll lose more people you love in the future, but you can't obsess over it like this every time."

Arnold's heart stopped. People he loves. His heart leaped for joy and sank in sorrow simultaneously. He loved Helga G. Pataki. But if the commissioner was right…he'd never get the chance to tell her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ryan had been sleeping for about an hour before Helga woke her up. For a while they'd been concerned about Ben and Tim calling the police about their stolen car, but they'd decided that even those two couldn't be so stupid. If they reported a stolen car and the car was found with them in it then Helga and Ryan would be escorted someplace safe while Ben and Tim wore handcuffs in a barred cell.

They'd agreed to stop for new clothes at the first big city they'd passed. Then they'd get a hotel, some food, and keep driving, thanks to Ben dropping his wallet in the car, containing almost a thousand dollars in cash. They both had half a mind to just tell the local police, but, becoming paranoid, they'd decided to at least cross state lines before contacting the authorities.

"You ok, Ry?" Helga asked as Ryan started to wake.

Ryan sleepily nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok. We have to hurry though. I don't honestly know what happened to the other girls. If they ran out after me or anything. I was too focused on getting you and getting the hell out to even notice."

"We'll get them some help once we're out of Arizona." Helga smiled reassuringly.

Ryan smiled briefly, but it faltered quickly. "I honestly just want to go home."

"London?" Helga asked gently.

Ryan smiled again. "Hillwood."

Helga grasped Ryan's hand hard and gave her friend a short smile. "Me too."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter….but that means there's a good chance you'll hate this one. Just as fair warning. Also, the first part that's all written in italics is a memory/dream. It's a memory, but it's a dream…yeah, ok. **

"_Oh my god, that's so nasty!" Sid moaned, covering his mouth and trying to keep his lunch from reemerging. _

_Ryan and Helga gave him a curious look. "You've spent your summers wallowing in mud and chasing frogs and _this_ is disgusting to you?" Helga asked skeptically. _

"_You chased _frogs?_" Ryan asked, her nose wrinkling in disgust. _

_Arnold had already lost his lunch and was hunched over a garbage bin, still heaving as Helga gently rubbed his back. "In all fairness." he said from his bucket, "frogs don't look like that. They're just slimy. How can you be so calm about this?"_

"_We might have to do it some day so we've seen it before. You guys are being pussies. Besides, that's slimy too." Helga argued playfully. "And all the blood and guts and stuff. You two should love this stuff. Then there's the lady parts."_

"_Boy howdy, outta the way, Arnold!" Sid exclaimed, lunging for the bucket and emptying his own stomach. _

_Ryan curled up on the ground laughing, pounding her fists against the floor. _

_Helga chuckled and hid her mouth behind her hand. "Honestly, Arnold, if you can't handle this then what are you going to do in the delivery room when I'm birthing our firstborn progeny?" Helga asked, playfulness in her voice. _

_Arnold looked at her very seriously. "Then I'll stay by your head and hope to god the doctors have drugged the absolute shit out of you."_

_The woman giving birth on the television screen screamed, pulling Ryan out of her laughing stupor. "Here comes the best part!" _

"_The baby's out?" Sid asked hopefully, looking up. _

_Arnold and Sid both shrieked and dashed out of the living room, leaving Helga and Ryan wallowing in hysterics. _

"_I am so glad we made that bloody bet!" Ryan chuckled through laughter. _

"_You guys are so dead." Sid shouted, running back in the living room, armed with a wooden spoon, a blue plastic bowl on his head. Arnold followed, a colander on his head and a pair of tongs in his hands. _

_Helga dramatically fell upon the sofa draping an arm over her eyes. "Oh woe is me. I swear my life has not been lived long. Shall mine demise come by wooden spoon or snaring tongs?"_

"_Yes." Arnold answered loudly before he and Sid advanced. In an instant, Ryan and Helga were up, squealing and laughing as Arnold snapped at them with his tongs and Sid poked at them with his spoon._

"_TEX!" Everyone froze and stared at Arnold's grandmother, who was standing in the doorway with a stern and serious expression on her face. Her eyes narrowed and they all began to grow nervous. She entered the room and placed bowls on Helga and Ryan's heads and equipped Ryan with a whisk and Helga with a turkey baster. "I thought I'd taught you to fight fairly. Eleanor and Mary didn't even stand a chance."_

_Everyone laughed as Gerdie walked out of the room saying something about Napoleon. _

"_I still can't believe she calls you Mary." Sid chuckled. "Where's that even from." _

"_I'm the Queen of Scots, dammit!" Ryan declared, lunging at Sid with her new weapon. _

_Helga looked at the turkey baster in her hand. "I don't even know what I could do with this." she said, unable to keep the amusement off her face. _

"_Well…now you don't even have it." Arnold laughed manically as he snatched the baster out of her grasp and held it over his head victoriously. _

"_Hey!" Helga laughed and jumped trying to reach his prize, but he kept it well out of reach. She jumped on the couch and jumped on top of Arnold, bringing both of them on floor with a loud thud. They laughed, Helga's head resting in the curve between his shoulder and neck. She noted that his focus was lost and she snatched the baster and rolled away from him, whooping victoriously. _

"_Oh no ya don't." Arnold laughed, wrapping his arms around her legs and bringing her down onto her back. He lunged for the baster and Helga managed to slip the cooking utensil into his ear and pump some air through it. He batted at his ear and Helga was able to slip away. _

_Arnold stood up and chased after her, ready for another spar. _

"_HEY!" Gerald screamed from the door, where he and Phoebe stood with befuddled expressions. Arnold, Sid, Ryan, and Helga quickly but their arms at their sides and looked down to hide their blushes. Gerald looked at all of them with a furrowed brow. "Ya know, I don't even wanna ask. But we're gunna be late for the movie so if you guys would _please_ calm down and come on." Gerald's gaze fell on the television and he shrieked, covering his eyes and moving for the door. "What the _hell _are you guys watchin'?"_

_Phoebe hid a giggle behind her hand when Helga and Ryan struck Arnold and Sid once more before removing their 'armor' and following Gerald out the door. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arnold pushed his food around on his tray and did his best to not snarl when Lila wrapped her arm around his and rested her head against his shoulder. Phoebe smiled at him briefly from across the table, but then dove right back into her studies. Phoebe did little more than study since Ryan and Helga had been kidnapped. Sometimes Gerald would talk to Arnold about it and ask for advice, but Gerald knew the state Arnold was in so he didn't ask much.

It made Arnold feel guilty that he couldn't help Gerald like her used to, but he couldn't help it.

"Arnold!" Lila called sweetly into his ear, pulling him out of his daze. His eyes narrowed at her.

"What is it Lila?" He demanded, pulling his arm sharply away from hers.

"I'm ever so certain I was asking you to the Sadie Hawkins dance, Arnold." She smiled and it made Arnold's stomach twist into knots. The kind of knots that make you want to run and vomit.

"I'll think about it." Came the short reply as he stood up, taking his tray of food and disposing of it before wandering into the hall where he found Sid, Stinky, and Harold. Sid smiled weakly and waved and Arnold did the same.

"Hey Arnold." Stinky said. "Everyone's sayin' you're back with Lila. I'm glad you're movin' on."

Arnold's eyes narrowed. "Everybody is stupid in that case then because Lila and I are _not_ back together and we'll never _be _back together."

"Well that's alright, I guess. I didn't mean to make ya mad." Stinky replied.

"Well why wouldn't you want to get back with Lila?" Harold asked, fumbling over his words. "She's like one of the most popularest girls in school."

"I just don't want to get back with her…ever." Arnold replied through gritted teeth.

Sid put a hand on Arnold's shoulder, "How about we take a walk?"

Arnold nodded and they waved goodbye to Stinky and Harold. "Are you ok, man?" Sid asked.

Arnold shook his head. "No. I keep having that stupid dream. I keep waking up thinking that Ryan and I have plans to go to the skating rink so she can teacher me some skating tricks and that we're gonna meet up with everyone for dinner, and it's all so fucking real."

"Well…maybe Helga and Ryan'll be joining us for hockey again sometime soon." Sid said, trying to sound optimistic.

Arnold gave Sid a sideways glance. "I wish I could think that, Sid. But what if Comissioner Grayson is right?"

Sid's eyes narrowed. "Do you feel like Helga and Ryan are dead?" He demanded hotly.

"That's not the-"

"Do you feel like they're dead?" Sid snarled again.

Arnold didn't answer at first, but at last a weak, "No." was spoken.

"Then don't give up." Sid replied simply.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Helga sighed as she let the warm water run over her, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. It was hard to believe how much good a shower could do a person. Ryan was in the main room of their hotel room sorting through their goods. They'd bought two outfits and a pair of pajamas each, saving the rest of their money for their drive, keeping a crowbar from the trunk at her side. Both girls thought that she was being paranoid, but neither of them were opposed to the precautionary measure.

Helga came out, toweling her hair dry to find Ryan mindlessly skimming channels on the TV. Ryan looked up and smirked. "Nothing good's on."

"It's late night TV, what did you expect?" Helga answered, jumping on the bed next to Ryan and resting her head against Ryan's leg.

"Your legs ok?" Ryan asked, proceeding to flip through the channels.

Helga shrugged, "They look disgusting, but they still work. Nothing new though. How about your back?"

"I don't even wanna think about my back." Came the short reply.

Eventually the girls settled with watching Toddlers in Tiaras. Not because of the riveting story or anything like that, but because they were so confused as to why parents would do that to their children.

They were almost asleep when they heard the door open and slam against the secondary lock they'd put up. Ryan grabbed the crowbar as she and Helga scrambled of their bed. Helga ran for the bathroom and as the lock was torn form the wall, Ryan tripped and fell between the wall and the bed.

Both of their hearts stopped, skin turning cold, when Ben's revoltingly familiar voice said, "Knock knock." He stormed past the bed and into the bathroom.

Helga screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Some of you may hate me for not getting right into what happens with Helga and Ryan….but it's my story so deal with it.**

**P.S. I'm sorry, I still love you…please don't hate me. I promise I'm not just gunna leave you guys hanging…for long. **

**P.S.S. I was planning on making another dream scene to explain more crap and junk in the first place, but since peeps made requests for it, I think it's only fair to let you know that more answers shall be questioned…or whatever.**

**P.S.S.S Can you tell I wanna go snowboarding? Ahh! No more P.S.'s. Onward!…I promise.**

"I'll do it." Arnold muttered, standing behind Lila as she burrowed into her locker.

Lila turned around with a curious expression. "I'm ever so sorry…you'll do what, Arnold?"

"I'll go to the stupid dance with you." He grumbled, crossing his arms and glowering at the ground.

Lila didn't seem to notice his annoyed and bitter fashion of acceptance. She was simply thrilled that he had agreed to go with her. He walked her to the sidewalk, not saying a word and scowling the entire time. Arnold's therapist had told him it would be best if he tried getting back into a normal routine and urged him to accept Lila's invitation to Sadie Hawkins. Eventually the only thing that got him to agree to go was when Sid was forced to do the same. At least then he wouldn't be miserable alone.

He saw Sid being dragged out the door by Rhonda, of all people. Sid waved at Arnold weakly as Rhonda pulled him into her car, rambling on about how she 'absolutely _had_ to take him shopping for his tux'. Sid looked ready to drive a stake through his chest when she said they'd make a 'most charming couple'.

Lila's father pulled up on the curb next to them and she got in the car, waving goodbye and smiling sweetly. Arnold rolled his eyes and began trudging home. He walked through the door, stepping aside to allow Abner and rest of the animals to stampede out of the boarding house before shutting the door behind him.

"Hey Shortman." Grandpa Phil said enthusiastically. "How was school?"

"Fine, grandpa." Arnold answered briefly.

"Hey Shortman!" Phil said before Arnold could start climbing his steps. "Your parents are coming to town in a few days. Say they have a surprise for you."

"That's great, grandpa." Arnold said, his tone not changing. "I'm gunna take a nap, grandpa."

"Oh. Well alright, Arnold, we'll wake you up for dinner." Phil sighed and looked at Gerdie, who was wearing a pirate costume and a serious expression. "Ah Pookie, I don't know what else to do about that boy."

Gerdie shook her head, "Tex just needs Eleanor and Mary to come back. Mostly Eleanor Everything will be better when she gets back from her safari."

Phil sighed as his wife skipped into the kitchen. "I'm starting to think she won't be coming back, Pookie."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Arnold didn't bother to hide the surprise on his face when he looked over to see Ryan at his side where Harold had once been. He looked over his shoulder and down the lift to see a grumpy Harold standing next to a confused Helga. Ryan had decided to take advantage of her family's connections and had gotten the gang set up with gear and lift tickets for the day. Arnold and the rest of the gang had snowboarded for a year before. Ryan claimed to have 'dabbled' in it. Helga was the only one who hadn't been before, but Ryan insisted she come anyway. _

"_Um…hi Ryan." He managed to say. "I thought you were riding the lift with Helga."_

_Her gray eyes were narrowed as she ripped off her green mittens and shoved them into one of the many pockets of her black and white coat. "I was. I need to talk to you though."_

"_Oh. Ok. What about?" He watched as she scooped one end of her board under her unbound foot. Arnold realized what a good idea it was and decided to do the same, shocked at how much weight it took off the foot bound to the board._

"_It's about Helga." She stated bluntly. _

"_What about Helga?" Arnold was beginning to sound nervous. _

"_Has she done anything to anyone since term started?" Her voice was as cold as the air._

_Arnold rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, no." _

"_Was she terribly unpleasant at Rhonda's stupid party or at the club afterwards? Or dinner the next day?" _

_Her glare and icy tone sent chills down Arnold's spine. It was like the fear he used to experience in grade school when he was threatened with a 'pounding' from someone who'd actually give it to him…only it was worse. It was a slow and suspenseful kind of fear. "Well, no, she was actually kind of pleasant, from what I can remember."_

"_Exactly." Ryan snapped. "I was the one getting kicked out of parties and calling people twats, even if they did deserve it." She didn't go out of her way to show it, but everyone knew Ryan hated Rhonda, and the feeling was mutual. _

"_Um…Ryan…I'm just a bit confused as to why you're asking." Arnold stammered. _

"_Because everyone's giving her the cold shoulder, and you're no exception." Her glare held fast with his gaze and Arnold swallowed a lump in his throat. _

"_Then why not talk to everyone about it? Why not talk to everyone?" He asked innocently._

_Ryan rolled her eyes, "Because, genius, you're the fucking ring leader."_

"_So what are you saying then?" Arnold asked, growing tired of beating around the bush. _

"_Can you please just open up to her?" She asked. "Make sure she knows that she's wanted. And by more people than me. She's all…coiled up in this little ball and she's too afraid to just be herself because of how she was as a kid."_

"_And you're saying she's some kind of saint now or something?" Arnold challenged skeptically._

_Ryan scowled. "Not to brag or anything, but I'm a much bigger bitch than Helga is, but you've all welcomed me with open arms. I'm just asking you to give her a chance." Ryan moved onto the edge of the seat and moved her legs, preparing to get off of the lift. Arnold followed in suit. _

_Arnold almost tripped as he and Ryan moved to the side of the lift, embarrassed when she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him upright. Arnold and Ryan both sat on the top of the slope, working to tighten their boots. They were pulled from their tasks when Harold and Helga finally reached the top. Harold staggered, but managed to not topple over. Helga, however, wasn't so lucky. Her board caught and edge and she crashed into the snow with a loud thud. _

_In an instant, Ryan had undone the binding keeping one of her feet attached to her board and secured it in a bank. Normally she would have poked fun at Helga, but not in the malicious way that Harold was already doing._

"_Helga's so stupid she can't even stay on her board getting off the lift!" Harold screeched before laughing hysterically, pointing a beefy finger in Helga's direction. _

_Helga buried her face into the collar of her coat, face burning with embarrassment. She felt a hand on her shoulder and, expecting it to be Ryan, she let the other person help her up. "Arnold?" She asked once she was on her feet._

_He smiled, "Don't worry about it. Getting off the lift is always the worst part. I still fall on my face getting off sometimes." He knelt down and took her binding off, half expecting her to push him away and call him 'football head' and say something rude to him. _

"_Thanks." She said weakly. _

_They were pulled out of their conversation as the sound of fist-to-face interrupted them. Arnold was shocked to see Ryan standing over Harold, bare fists clenched and fury in her eyes. "Helga might let you get away with being an imbecilic asshole, but no one treats my friends like that and get away with it, got it?" She bellowed._

_Helga hid a giggle behind her hand and shook her head and Arnold just stared with wide eyes. "I never thought Ryan would be able to take down something so big." Arnold finally said. _

_Helga took her board from him gently. "She knows I'd do the same for her."_

"_What, you mean Betsy and the five avengers are retired?" Arnold asked playfully. _

_Helga gave him a confused look before she laughed, "I guess you could say that."_

"_Well that's good. They always scared me a bit anyway." _

_Helga smiled at Arnold and almost said something in return, but they were interrupted when they were joined by Ryan, who had Harold by the ear and writhing in pain. "You have something to say, halfwit." Ryan snapped, driving her nails deeper into his ear._

"_OW OW OW! I'M SORRY!" He bellowed, eyes tearing up, "I WON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN!"_

"_Yes you will." Helga sighed. "Ryan, let him go." _

_Ryan obeyed reluctantly and shook her head as Harold rushed off to strap on his board. Ryan, Helga, and Arnold sat together and began securing their boots into the bindings. "So Hells Bells." Ryan started._

"_Hells Bells?" Arnold asked. "That's an odd expression."_

_Helga's cheeks turned pink. "It's my nickname." She explained. _

"_So Hells Bells," Ryan began again, trying to hide her annoyance at being interrupted. "I figure we'll take it pretty easy."_

"_Ry, just go and have fun. I don't need lessons." Helga protested, perfectly aware of Ryan's skill when it came to snowboarding. Ryan's family had been skiing in the alps since before she was born. However, when she turned seven she traded her skis and poles for a board, like her older brother had. It was actually the only time they'd ever really bonded. Helga didn't want to keep her friend off the black diamonds at her expense. _

"_Don't need lessons?" Ryan repeated, crossing her arms. "Helga, do you know what you're saying?"_

"_I can take her." Arnold volunteered, catching both the girls' attention. "I'd rather take it easy today anyway." He smiled briefly at Helga, who's cheeks turned almost as pink as her coat. _

"_Sounds like a great plan to me." Ryan said, smiling at Arnold, who just shrugged back. "We all remember that we're meeting at the Moose Horn Lodge for lunch at two?" _

"_How could we forget?" Stinky said as he and Sid took a seat to strap up behind them. _

_Ryan looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Stinky. _

_Sid was quick to strap up, rocking into a standing position on the heel side of his board. "Alright, I'm out of here." Sid said quickly, but before he could leave, Stinky grabbed his friend and pulled him back down on his haunches. _

"_Sid, I ain't letting' you go on the diamonds alone. I don't care how long you been boardin'" Stinky said seriously. _

_Helga smirked. "Ryan's going on the diamonds." She said quickly. _

_Ryan's mouth fell open and she glared at Helga. Sid raised an eyebrow. "You're going on the black diamonds?" He asked in disbelief._

_She glared at him, "I might go with you if you stop being weird and trying to flirt with me. You aren't good at it."_

_Sid raised his hands defensively. "Hey now, I haven't flirted with you since I found out you were royalty. Let's be honest, we'd make a horrible couple. I mean, can you picture me having tea with the queen?"_

_Ryan's eyes narrowed. "I can't picture you having tea period." _

"_Exactly." Was all Sid said. _

_Ryan studied him long and hard for a moment before shaking her head and getting onto her heels. "Just try keeping up." _

"_No, I like the view from back here just fine." Sid replied._

_Ryan hopped onto her heels and started racing for the black diamond trail, doing her best to hide the smirk on her face._

_Arnold got onto his heels and held a hand out for Helga, "Ready for your first lesson?" _

_She smiled and accepted his hand, "As I'll ever be."_

_Arnold pulled her up and began telling her about how important it was to keep her toes of heels digging into the snow or she'd catch an edge and fall. To his surprise, she listened intently and caught on quickly. As he studied her he started to see what Ryan was saying. He liked what Helga was hiding more than he'd ever expected. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You stupid bitch." Ben snarled, his hand coiled around Helga's neck as she gasped for air, clawing at his grip. "You honestly thought you could escape?"

Helga managed to hack a mouthful of spit and send it onto Ben's face.

He raised his hand to strike her and she winced, bracing for the blow. A disgusting sound of bones crushing replaced. Ben's heavy breathing. His grip went lax and Helga jumped away before he crashed onto the bathroom floor.

Ryan's mouth was hanging open, eyes wide, and she was shaking like a leaf, blood splattered across her face and covering her hands. Helga managed to get a look at Ben and almost vomited at the visual, the hooked end of the crowbar lodged in the back of his skull. Helga jumped over him and she and Ryan fell into each other's arms, Ryan sobbing hysterically.

Once Helga was able to pull herself together, she realized that there was a dead man in their bathroom. She led Ryan to the bed and sat her down, sitting next to the phone, trying to ignore the hammering in her ears. She had to call someone. But who? Later she'd realize that the police should have been the first call, but she was too frazzled to realized that the number she dialed was, in fact, not the police.

The phone rang and she held fast to it, palms sweaty and everything shaking. Her neck was sore where Ben had been strangling her, but she focused on the ringing in the receiver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arnold rubbed his eyes and rolled onto his back, picking up his phone and staring at the caller ID for a second before answering it, deciding that this person had already gotten him out of bed anyway. "Hello." He mumbled sleepily.

"_Hi…who is this?" _the person on the other end asked cautiously.

Arnold raised an eyebrow at the phone. "Um, I'm Arnold. Maybe you have the wrong number."

"_No! Arnold, don't hang up, it's me!" _

Arnold thought for a moment before he realized where he'd heard that voice before, "Helga?"

"_Yeah…Yeah, it's Helga." _

"_Ask him who we call." _a weak voice said in the background.

"Is that Ryan?" He asked hopefully.

"_Yeah, it's Ryan. This is going to sound so stupid…but we have an emergency and…and." _Helga's voice was cracking like she was about to cry.

"Don't cry, Helga!" Arnold pleaded, "Please don't cry. Just tell me where you are and I'll come get you."

"_We're in Arizona."_

Arnold frowned. Arizona was a few days drive.

"_We have a dead guy in our bathroom. We um…" _Helga faltered.

Arnold shook his head. "You have a dead person in your bathroom?" He exclaimed, "You have to call the police!"

"_How do we do that?" _Helga screamed. She was crying now.

"It's 911." Arnold asked, trying his best to not sound condescending.

"_Oh, that's right…thank you." _

The line went dead despite Arnold's screams, protests, and wails. He dialed Sid's number and started climbing down the stairs.

"_Arnold, it's three in the morning." _Sid said sleepily.

"The girls are in Arizona." Arnold said simply.

"_Is this some kind of a sick joke?" _Sid snarled.

"No joke. I just got a call from them."

"_We're going to Arizona then." _Sid answered. Arnold could hear his friend jumping out of his bed.

Arnold smiled and pulled his keys out of his pocket. His parents' surprise had ended up being a car. "I was just calling to tell you to get packed."


	11. Chapter 11

"But they called us from somewhere in Arizona! We're already here!" Sid yelled through the receiver, ignoring Arnold as he glanced from the road to Sid. "Why can't you just tell us where they are?" Sid paused as the commissioner explained that he couldn't legally disclose that information to anyone but family. "Then we'll find them without your help." Sid snapped, angrily hanging up his phone and resisting the urge to throw it out the window. "I told you he wouldn't be able to help us." Sid muttered, readjusting the air conditioner to fall on him.

Arnold cranked up the cold air, surprised at how hot Arizona was, especially since the snow was barely starting to thaw back home in Hillwood. "What did he say?" Arnold asked.

"'He can legally only disclose said information to family.'" Sid replied, mockingly imitating the commissioner's voice.

Arnold frowned. He didn't know Bob and Miriam's number, and he doubted they had even bothered with being aware of the fact that their youngest daughter had been kidnapped.

Then Arnold remembered something. He pulled over and he and Sid changed places. Arnold pulled out his phone and dialed a number her never thought he'd call.

The phone rang twice before a posh and stiff male answered the phone. "It is four 'o clock in the morning. I truly hope that you have good reason for calling me. Who is this and how did you get my private number anyway?"

Arnold swallowed a lump in his throat nervously. "Um, Lord Jane, it's Arnold Shortman. You gave me your number when you were in Hillwood to bring publicity to Ryan's kidnapping."

Lord Jane's voice softened. "Oh yes, Arnold. You're one of Ryan's little friends. And I've told you before you can just call me Edward. In either case, it's still very late. What did you need?"

"I'm really sorry Lord- Edward. Sid and I are in Arizona." Arnold started.

"What a strange place to take a holiday. Shouldn't you boys be in school?" Edward interrupted before Arnold could finish.

Arnold winced. "Yeah, we probably should be in school, but we got a call from Helga telling us she was in Arizona and we wanted to see her and Ryan. Only the authorities won't tell us exactly where they are so we were hoping you could tell us."

"They're in the Phoenix hospital or the Phoenix police station." Edward answered with a yawn.

"Hospital?" Arnold asked, worry in his voice.

"Yes, to make sure they can get the plastic surgery I'm paying for." Came the short reply.

"Plastic surgery?" Arnold looked at Sid, who looked just as concerned at Arnold.

"Yes, plastic surgery." Edward snapped. "I don't want to see my daughters in that condition. That's the only reason I'm not there."

"Daughters?" Arnold wasn't hiding how much Edward was confusing him.

"Helga may not be related by blood, but you'd have to be blind to see that she and Ryan are sisters. Ryan's family is mine. I was just too blind to see it. Now did you need anything else or will you let me go back to sleep now?"

"Yes, Edward. Thanks for your help." Arnold disconnected the call and looked at Sid before returning his gaze to the GPS system on the dashboard. "We're going to Phoenix." Arnold searched for the police station on the device and a woman's voice monotonously said, _"Phoenix police station. Estimated time of arrival is 10:43 PM."_

Sid smiled. "I think the GPS means the time to beat is 10:43."

"You're gunna floor it, aren't you?" Arnold asked blankly, green eyes half lidded.

"You even have to ask?" The car lurched forward as Sid stomped against the floor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caylee and Barbra carried in three more boxes of pizza and placed them on the table in the middle of the room where they'd all been staying. Everyone but Harley anyway. She'd been dragged off to a mental institution after she'd tried killing herself, wailing about how her 'true love' had been slain. Coral's parents had been the first ones to come and take her home the day before, leaving just Caylee, Barbra, Helga, and Ryan. Tina and the baby were, unfortunately, the last of Ben's victims and their remains had been found in an old furnace when the police had finally arrived.

Everyone was shocked that Tim had waited until Ben chased after Helga in a rage before collecting the girls in his pickup truck and taking them to the police, where he promptly turned himself in.

Helga and Ryan had run out of things to do for entertainment so they'd resorted to see who could finish reading Wuthering Heights first. So far Helga was ahead by one page. They looked up from their books and smiled.

"I never thought I'd be excited for American pizza." Ryan tossed her book aside and skipped to the table in the middle of the room where Caylee and Barbra placed the food.

Helga smirked and placed her book aside, "I'm just glad we're eating more than stale bread and cornflakes."

"You said it, girl." Barbra giggled.

Aside from all of the girls being blond and in good shape, they really didn't have much in common. Barbra had been a cheerleader from Los Angeles before being taken, which explained her sickeningly optimistic attitude.

Caylee smirked and shook her head. Caylee played almost any sport imaginable, but her favorites were volleyball and softball. "As much as I'm going to enjoy getting fat, I just want to start training again."

"Crazy jock." Barbra teased.

"Stupid cheerleader." Caylee joked back.

Helga took a slice of pizza and shook her head. "I don't think you two would have ever gotten along had you met under different circumstances."

"Well, I have some loot." Caylee admitted, reaching into the pocket of her jeans and pulling out an old black iPod. She crossed the room to where an old abandoned speaker system lay.

"Please tell me there's good music on there." Ryan sighed.

Caylee smirked, "I figured we should celebrate with some tunes that helped us brighten our spirits and keep our sanity a little bit."

All the girls squealed like toddlers and began singing and dancing along with the song.

**Are you gonna take me home tonight?**

**Oh, down beside that red firelight;**

**Are you gonna let it all hang out?**

**Fat bottomed girls,**

**You make the rockin' world go round.**

**Hey **

**I was just a skinny lad**

**Never knew no good from bad,**

**But I knew life before I left my nursery,**

**Left alone with big fat Fanny,**

**She was such a naughty nanny!**

**Hey big woman you made a bad boy out of me!**

**Hey hey!**

They stomped their feet and clapped along with the music as if they listened to it every day. Caylee had said Queen saved their lives on more than one occasion. The police were shocked at how optimistic and happy the girls were. The therapists had said it shouldn't be discouraged. Music kept them sane and even happy. They'd sung songs by many different groups, but Queen was a favorite and they'd sing at least one Queen song a day, but it wasn't the same as hearing Freddie Mercury sing to them. No one protested when Helga cranked up the music.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Arnold!" _Lila cried hysterically. _"Tonight is the Sadie Hawkins! What do you mean you're in Arizona?"_

"_Give me the phone." _Rhonda order from the background. _"Arnold, you and Sid are going straight to the airport and coming straight here!" _Rhonda ordered.

"I'm sorry, Rhonda, but we aren't doing that." Arnold answered coldly. "Sid and I need to get some food. I'll see you guys when we get home."

He hung up on her, smirking at the idea of the conversation she and Lila must have been having.

Sid was smirking too, "I'm pretty sure Lila and Rhonda will keep each other company."

"Only another couple of hours to Phoenix." Arnold smirked.

"Who needs food?" Sid shrugged.

Arnold laughed for the first time in months. "I couldn't agree more."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The officer manning the front desk sighed and shook his head. "Fine. I'll let the girls get a good look at you and then they can decide if you can stay."

Arnold and Sid grinned and followed the officer up the stairs and down the hall. They looked at each other questioningly when they heard music. The officer felt his pocket and rolled his eyes. "Little weasels stole my iPod." he said before shaking his head and sighing. "At least they've got good taste in music."

"Is that Queen?" Arnold asked, listening harder to the music.

"Yep." The police officer answered before opening the door, revealing four girls, eating pizza and dancing around the room. The police office chuckled and shook his head. "It looks more like a slumber party than a recovery room."

Arnold laughed at the observation and had to agree with it. Sid almost ran into the room, but the officer stopped him before he could get far.

"GIRLS!" He screamed over the music.

"BOYS!" Barbra squealed, dropping her pizza and running to the door. She grabbed Arnold's hand and pulled him into the room. "Thanks for the surprise, Officer Handson."

Officer Handson pulled Arnold away, "Actually, Barb, they're here to see Helga and Ryan."

Barbra pouted as office Handson escorted Sid and Arnold into the room towards the sofa, where Helga was looking down the back of Ryan's shirt after being asked if there were any improvements since visiting the hospital. "It still looks really brutal back there, but at least your back isn't bright red anymore." Helga said before shoving a new slice of pizza into her mouth.

"Call me crazy, but I think I want to keep some of them. I know dad says he'll get it to look good as new, but it could look pretty badass if I just kept one of the bigger ones." Ryan said before turning to her own slice.

"Keep one of the bigger whats?" Sid asked loudly, catching their attention.

Helga and Ryan turned to stare at them, their mouths hanging open, their pizza falling forgotten on the floor.

Officer Handson smirked and shook his head. "So you know each other then?"

Helga and Ryan didn't answer. The girls and boys wove together in a tight group, Ryan laughing hysterically and Helga biting back tears as she buried her face in Arnold's chest.

"I'll leave you guys at it though." Officer Handson smirked and made his way for the speakers.

"No!" Caylee screamed, lunging forward. "You can't take the music."

Ryan and Helga pulled away from Sid and Arnold, astounded when the song Shots by LMFAO came over the speakers. Officer Handson's cheeks turned vibrant red as Caylee and the rest of the girls cracked up. Officer Handson was old enough to be their parent so it was a big surprise he'd even know that song, let alone have it on his iPod.

Helga wiped her tears and chuckled, "Colorful music selection, Handson." She teased.

Arnold smiled and pulled her into his arms. "I'm so happy you're ok."

Helga's eyes went wide and she struggle with the idea to melt into his embrace or fight it. Eventually, she relaxed into his arms and wrapped her arms around him, nestling into him and closing her eyes.

Ryan smiled and rested her head on Sid's shoulder, "About time."

Sid gave her a half smile and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her tight into his side. "Yeah, I guess it was a little overdue." Sid released her and spun around, kneeling on the ground in front of her, a small jewelry box in his hand. The room filled with gasps and even Helga and Arnold found themselves staring.

Ryan's face turned bright red. "Sid! What the hell are you _doing_?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I realize Ryan's quite a catch and all, but isn't that rushing it a bit." Helga said, her mouth hanging open. She turned and faced Arnold. "You'd better not be telling me we're pregnant next."

Arnold shook his head, "I'm just as surprised as you are. Sid, I get that you're in love with her, but isn't that a bit much?"

"No no!" Sid exclaimed, waving his hand defensively. "It's not what you think!"

"You're kneeling in front of me with a ring box!" Ryan exclaimed.

"It's so romantic!" Barbra squealed. "I wish my boyfriend would have done that for me."

"You had a boyfriend?" Ryan asked, not sure why she was surprised. Barbra was a fox.

Barbra's eyes filled with tears. "No."

Sid took Ryan's hand, "Ryan, I know this might seem crazy to you, but I have one question for you."

"Oh god, here it comes." Helga held tighter to Arnold and he looked down at her and smiled gently.

Sid opened the box and Ryan's face went from almost pained to completely confused. Sid grinned, "Will you please put your lip ring back in?"

Ryan looked between Helga and Sid before she doubled over laughing.

**I am the updating QUEEN! For now anyway. Don't forget to comment and stuff. I love everyone's reviews. They're like crack, but more addicting and less unhealthy. **


	12. Chapter 12

Helga peeked out the door under Arnold's arm. "What's going on?" She yawned.

Arnold jumped and looked down at her. "I thought you were asleep."

"It's hard to not wake up when your pillow wanders off." She teased.

Arnold's cheeks turned red. He'd hoped she would forget that she'd fallen asleep in his lap after they'd all had a very interesting conversation about what movie would be best to watch. They'd ended up watching How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days after Ryan, Helga, Caylee, and Barbra all simultaneously shouted, "Only romantic comedies are acceptable at this time.", but Sid had recommended Indiana Jones and before the warning of how they were only watching romantic comedies. That and Ryan had become extremely sensitive when it came to whips, even just the sound of one. Ryan had thrown water on Sid and told him to go to hell. Helga knew Ryan better than that though. It wasn't just the movie.

"Sorry." He replied. "I probably shouldn't be eavesdropping, but they've been at it for almost an hour."

Helga peeked around Arnold where she saw Ryan and Sid fighting. "Sheesh, you'd think they were married. They aren't even dating."

"Shh." Arnold hushed her gently.

"I'm just asking you to think about us dating!" Sid bellowed at her.

Though Ryan was at least a head shorter than him, she didn't look any less capable of ripping him to shreds with her bare hands. "And I'm just telling you _no_!"

"And you won't even give me a reason?" Sid snarled grabbing her shoulders and pulling her to face him. "Dammit, Ryan, I love you! I've loved you since you walked into my life with your spunky attitude and your perfect blue eyes and everything. I love _everything_ about you, Ryan. Even the fact that you can't make mac and cheese to save your life and your violent outbursts and screaming matches you have with your car. You won't even give me a chance. It's not like I'm asking you to marry me or anything."

"Stop it, Sid." Ryan ordered bluntly, wiggling her shoulders in an attempt to break free.

"I'm not going to stop it. I realize that I'm not rich so I could probably never really make you happy." Sid started.

"Oh no, bad move, Sidney." Helga said, shaking her head.

"I don't understand the big deal. Why won't Ryan just give him a chance?" Arnold asked Helga, wondering if she had any insights.

"Ryan doesn't do relationships well. They've all ended really badly for her." Helga answered slowly. "She says love is as fictional as Harry Potter."

"Isn't she a bit young for such a cynical point of view?" Arnold asked. "Or is it because of…what happened?"

Helga pulled her head into the room, her eyes narrowed. "Ryan's feelings on love have nothing to do with what happened. If it did then I wouldn't still be in love with…"She paused and pulled her lips into her mouth.

Arnold lowered his face to look closer at her. "In love with what?" He asked gently.

She looked up at him, her heart pounding in her ears. "Nobody." She replied with a stutter.

His eyes narrowed. "Helga."

"You." she admitted hastily, lowering her eyes

Arnold smiled and put a hand under her chin, lifting her face to gaze at her. She nervously smiled back. Slowly, he moved his mouth towards hers, but before their lips met, the sound of a slap interrupted them. Helga and Arnold rushed for the ajar door.

"You are an absolute fucking prick!" Ryan screamed at Sid, who was rubbing the side of his face where Ryan had hit him.

Sid snarled back. "Why on earth would I love someone who devoid of any human emotion?"

"I have plenty of emotion!" Ryan yelled back.

"Bitch and cunt don't fall into the line of emotion." Sid sneered. "If I wasn't a better man I'd have half a mind to whip your ass right now."

"Dammit, Sid, you _idiot_!" Helga whispered.

Ryan's face flooded with fear as she shrunk a few inches, raising her arm as if she were defending herself. Sid's face softened as he realized that he'd done the one thing he'd never want to do as long as he lived. He'd struck fear into Ryan's heart. He reached out and gently touched her arm. "Ryan, I'm so sorry."

She slapped his hand away and her eyes narrowed into a glare, but that didn't hide the tears brimming there. "I hate you. Leave me alone." She shoved him away and ran down the stairs, wiping the tears from her eyes as she fled.

Sid was about to run after her, but Helga caught him by the collar of his shirt and stopped him. "Yeah, don't chase her down just yet unless you want her to rip your balls off."

Sid looked from Helga to Arnold, looking shocked before he scowled at them. "You've been listening in?"

"Yeah, you're a real Romeo. No way to romance a girl than scare her into thinking that she'll be reliving her worst nightmares by just being with you." Helga snapped.

Sid looked at Arnold, who shrugged. "I'm just as confused as you are."

Helga rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Well keeping it under my hat isn't helping any of you guys figure out what the hell happened to us. We'll leave…parts out. Well let's jjust say that Ben was a sadistic ass. And we all had different ways in which we received our 'discipline'." Helga said the words as if they were poison on her tongue. "Tina got treated like a steak, Caylee's missing chunks of skin from fishhooks, I've got burn scars in some of the worst places, and Ryan got whipped…listerally."

"You got burned?" Arnold repeated, sounding concerned.

Helga scowled at him. "If you don't believe me you aren't getting proof."

"I didn't know." Sid said to himself gently, eyes cast to the ground.

"And she'll realize that after she calms down in an hour or two." Helga snapped.

"Well what about the whole…dating thing? Any help you can give me there?" Sid asked hopefully.

Helga rolled her eyes. "As far as that goes a couple of guys already managed to fuck up your chances there."

"What do you mean?" Sid asked cautiously.

"Ryan's dad has his strong points, but let's call it like it is. He's a lecher. You'd probably need a census to document all the women he's had on the side. All of Ryan's past boyfriends have also been lechers. It's really sad because she used to be this huge gushy romantic, but when she realized Jane Austin didn't write her life she decided that love was just a huge sham. Hasn't dated anyone since she was sixteen. Been almost two years now. So in that front, I wish you a lot of luck."

Arnold wrapped an arm around Helga's shoulders. "Are you ready to go back to bed?"

She yawned and nodded. "Yeah, this is all way to exhausting. You comin', Sid?"

Sid shook his head. "I'll wait for Ryan."

Arnold and Helga nodded before going back into the room. Armold plopped down on one of the pullout beds and pulled Helga down next to him. She giggled lightly and shook her head.

Arnold pulled her tightly into him and started rubbing her back. "Hey Helga?"

"Yeah?" She yawned, almost asleep.

"I love you too."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryan paced the roof of the police station, shaking madly. She wasn't sure if it was with fear or rage. Maybe a bit of both.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going when she ran into another familiar body. She narrowed her eyes and backed away slowly. "Harley….don't take this the wrong way or anything, but…well weren't you in the mad house?"

Harley smiled widely. "You killed my love."

Ryan's eyes went wide and she moved for the door. Harley laughed and Ryan found her blood turning cold when Harley only laughed. Ryan watched as Harley twirled a hammer around in her hand. "We're going to have so much fun, Ryan." Harley said manically.

Ryan ducked as the hammer came flying, missing her by a few inches.

Harley laughed manically and Ryan felt like her blood had turned into ice.

**You didn't really think it was going to be happily ever after, did you? You poor little people clearly don't know me very well. By the way, props to you if you get that Harley is supposed to be like my slightly less nutty version of Harley Quinn. You know, like Batman…anyone? No…ok. **

**P.S. I'm starting a new fanfic and I was thinking of having Ryan making an appearance as a less…central character a few chapters in. That depends on if I get more yays than nays though so let me know if you want more Ryan once this fanfic is done. **


	13. Chapter 13

"_I thought you said that Ryan couldn't cook." Phoebe said cautiously as she peeked around the table to where Ryan was staring intently at an oven timer wearing a blue apron of Gerdie's. _

_Helga shrugged as she leaned back into her seat and sipped at her Yahoo. "She can't, but she's trying to learn." _

"_Then why isn't she trying with something simple like…pasta?" Arnold asked nervously. _

"_Who cares!" Harold whined. "Just bring out the pie already!" _

_Stinky raised an eyebrow at Harold, "How'd you even get invited anyway? You and Ryan fight more than two badgers." _

"_There's pie." was the only answer Harold gave them. _

"_I've made pie!" Ryan squealed, prancing into the room with a pumpkin pie in her hands. _

_Helga stared at the pie. "Wow, Ry. It actually looks like a pie. I'm impressed." _

"_Let's just hope it's as good as it looks." Harold said, his mouth watering. _

_Ryan glared at him. "Who the hell invited him?"_

_Everyone looked around and no one confessed. Ryan rolled her eyes and sliced into the cake. "Whatever. Let's eat. But at the same time." Ryan's eyes narrowed. _

_Eventually, everyone but Ryan had a slice of pie. She twisted her apron around her hands in anticipation. _

_Everyone took a bite of their pie and then the room echoed in hacking, spitting, and revolted sounds. Ryan looked disappointed, but before anyone could stop her, she snuck a bite off of Sid's plate. She cringed. "Oh god, I'm so sorry everyone!" she spat the mouthful back into Sid's plate as he put another bite into his mouth, a grimace on his face. Ryan took his fork away and slammed it into the table. "Stop eating it! Are you daft, mate?"_

_Harold hadn't' stopped shoveling the pie into his mouth for one second. "This is great!" he shouted enthusiastically. _

_Ryan shoved Sid's plate in Harold's direction. "It's all yours, tubby." Ryan recoiled and gagged, "It tastes like I put toothpaste in it. I don't understand what went wrong!" She fell into the seat next to Sid, burying her face into her hands. _

"_If it's any conciliation, it looked great, at least." Arnold said, trying to be optimistic. "Next pie you bake will be amazing, I'm sure of it."_

"_But it did taste like you put toothpaste in there." Helga added before rinsing the taste down her throat with a glass of water. _

_Stinky took off to the kitchen to get a new glass of water and he came back with a jar of tan spices in his hand. "Hey Ryan, did you use all the spices out on that there counter?" He asked, staring at the bottle. _

_Ryan glared up at him. "That's why they're out. Why do you ask?" _

_Stinky held the bottle out to her. "I just don't reckon that powdered mustard goes in pumpkin pie."_

_Ryan's eyes went wide and she looked around the table, finding everyone staring at her blankly and Helga biting back a laugh. "That's nutmeg, I swear." She snatched the bottle away, reading it before looking up with, eyes wide and filled with horror. "Oh god it's not nutmeg…..I MADE A MUSTARD PIE!" _

_Sid and Helga doubled over laughing and Ryan slammed her face into the table. "I'm never baking again." _

"_Boy howdy, I've got an idea!" Sid exclaimed. _

"_No you don't." Ryan snapped. _

_Sid narrowed his eyes. "It is so a great idea."_

"_Well if I were to agree with you, we'd both be wrong." came Ryan's short reply. _

"_Give the other pie to Rhonda as a peace offering." Sid said before Ryan could cut him off again. _

_The room went quiet and Ryan blinked a few times. "You did make two pies, right?"_

"_Yeah." Came the brief answer. _

"_She'll never be able to tell it's disgusting…no offense." Sid said cautiously. _

_Helga chuckled. "That's actually a pretty great idea." _

"_Is that really necessary?" Arnold asked cautiously. _

_Ryan crossed her arms over her chest. "She filled my locker with condoms and wrote 'whore' on it in pink lipstick." _

_Arnold looked at everyone around the table. Ryan and Helga had both tried making nice with Gerald, but he wasn't their biggest fan. They only really tolerated each other because of Phoebe, so he was the only one missing. "Alright, fine, but I'm not delivering it." _

_Helga had delivered the pie personally and laughed hysterically when Rhonda almost vomited after her first bite. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lila and Rhonda had ended up having a sleepover after shamefully making an appearance at the Sadie Hawkins without dates. Rhonda was still sleeping soundly, but Lila had snuck into the kitchen to make coffee and oatmeal for breakfast, turning on the news for background noise as she worked.

A story came on that caught her attention and she paused the DVR, rewound it, and played it twice more before she went up to Rhonda's room and woke her friend up.

"Lila, don't you think it can wait?" Rhonda yawned as Lila dragged her into the kitchen.

"I'm ever so certain it can't, Rhonda." Lila pressed play.

"_Early this morning in Phoenix, the body of Ryan Jane was found on the fire escape of the Phoenix Police Department. Ryan was one of six girls having been abducted by one Benjamin Shaffer. Her murder is already nearly solved, one of Ryan's fellow survivors, Harley Quinten, having admitted to sneaking out of her holdings in the Phoenix mental institution and completing the act." _

_The scene cut to a Phoenix police officer. "No one really knows how Harley got out, or Ryan for that matter. We're doing our best to investigate." _

_The interviewer asked from behind the camera, "Do you know the cause of death, by any chance?" _

_The officer sighed and almost rolled his eyes. "There are some wounds on Ryan's arm, but nothing enough to kill her. We assume it's poison of some kind, but we won't know for a few days."_

_The scene cut to Helga, who had broken away from Arnold's hold and had struck Harley in the face with a three-hole punch. Harley only laughed, which deepened Helga's anger. However, before Helga could attack Harley again, Arnold had his arm around her waist and was dragging her away. She broke away from him and began storming away. The interviewer tried asking Helga for a few words, but the only words Helga had to say were bleeped out. Arnold was asked for some input, but he merely waved his hands and rushed after Helga. _

"_You! Young man!" The camera zoomed in on a dazed and distant looking Sid._

_Sid looked up. "Huh?"_

"_Were you Ryan Jane's boyfriend?" the interviewer asked bluntly. _

_Sid's already sad face grew gloomier. "I wanted to be." He stood up and waved the interviewer off before vanishing in the same room Helga and Arnold had gone into. _

Lila turned off the TV and for once in her life, Rhonda Lloyd was speechless. When Rhonda finally composed herself she finally said, "Well I suppose that explains some things. I didn't even like the girl and I feel bad for her."

Lila nodded, "I was ever so certain that she was dead, but the news said that they'd been rescued. It's just so sad that she was murdered."

"We should call Arnold and apologize for the way we acted last night." Rhonda said, pulling her phone out.

"I couldn't agree more, but I'm ever so certain we should wait at least a little while." Lila offered gently.

Rhonda considered it for a moment. "How silly of me, Lila. Of course you're right. They're probably much too busy for such things now anyway. Besides, I'd like to go back to bed."

Lila nodded.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Terry was as strange as his job, always reading into conspiracy theories and things of the like. He was also the only straight man he knew that read romance novels. He had to do something. He'd never been able to keep a girlfriend for very long in his fourty-three years.

He took the dead very seriously. He always thought they had incredible stories to tell.

He stared at the young girl on his table. She was a pretty little thing, far too young to die of natural causes. He normally had no problem slicing open new corpses, but something kept him from getting his work started on Ryan Jane.

It was clear that her cause of death was some kind of poison. He didn't need to go about poking into her organs for things like that. Instead, he made an extensive study of her body while he waited for the blood work to come back. There her bruises on her neck, based on their shape probably from the hammer the CSI had found on the roof. There was dirt and blood under her fingernails and much more. However, what baffled him most was the carving she'd etched into her own arm with a shard of glass found in her hand.

**Don't hate me. I love you…please review and let me know what ya think, even though I already know there's gunna be a few people not happy with me. Just stay tuned is all I can really say. **


	14. Chapter 14

_Ryan jumped and dodged as best as she could, but it wasn't any use. There was no way out. She'd tried going for the fire escape, but Harley wasn't making it easy. Ryan had already taken a hammer to the skull and everything was turning fuzzy. _

_Harley jumped on Ryan's back and the smaller girl tried to get away, but it was no use. By then, the needle was already in her arm. Harley laughed and tossed Ryan away. Ryan struggled to get onto her hands and knees, but her body was going numb. It was getting harder and harder to even conceive a straight thought, let alone get her body to obey her brain and run. _

_Harley kicked Ryan hard in the ribs, forcing the girl to roll onto her back. A massive smile on her face, Harley straddled Ryan's hips and started laughing manically. "You don't know what that is, do you?" _

_The only reply Harley got was a pained moan. Harley grabbed the front of Ryan's shirt and pulled her face close. "Let's just say you're either going to die very painfully and slowly _or_ you'll die even _more_ painfully and slowly." _

_Ryan blinked in reply, trying to focus her eyes on her attacker. Harley's grin widened. "Don't understand? Let me explain, little girl."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Helga stared blankly at the wall, one of her arms wrapped around Arnold's waist as she rested her head against his leg. Arnold didn't take his eyes off of her as he combed his fingers though her hair, letting her tresses cascade from his grasp and back onto her back. Helga had finally stopped crying after a good three hours. Caylee and Barbra had gone home that morning, being unwilling to have any time in front of the cameras.

Helga wouldn't have minded going home either, but she wasn't an idiot. She couldn't legally leave without a parent and her parents were the _last_ people she wanted to see. Miriam would be so hopped up on Xanax and booze to even remember that Helga had been missing for months and Big Bob would yell at her, probably for not mentioning Big Bob's Beepers when she was caught on camera. No, she was better off here, with Arnold.

She couldn't help but feel bad for Sid. He hadn't spoken a word, eaten a bite, or even taken a sip of water since Ryan's body was found. He just sat on the floor, elbows resting on his knees and his face cupped in his hands. The last thing he'd said to Helga was a tearful and heartfelt apology about how Ryan's death was his fault and if he hadn't upset her then she never would have left.

Helga could see where he was coming from, but she hated that he was blaming himself. The only one who was to blame for Ryan's death was Harley. Sid looked up at her briefly and she forced a small smile. He looked away, gaze burrowing back into the floor.

She exhaled a sigh and moved out of Arnold's lap, asking if she could lean on his chest instead. Arnold only smiled and wiggled into a laying position. He had been more sweet and understanding than Helga could have ever hoped for. They hadn't gone any deeper into their whole love confession and Arnold hadn't tried to make any moves on her. Helga couldn't have been happier because it was too much for her to handle at the moment. Those feelings would always be there. The feeling of despair becoming a black hole in the pit of her stomach wouldn't, at least she hoped. She needed to deal with her rage and pain now. Romance could wait. She was just glad he saw that. Helga melted into his side and rested her head on his chest. By the time he kissed her brow, she was already half asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Helga sank the ball into the goal, whooping victoriously as the sphere traveled to her side of the foosball table. Ryan shouted viciously as well and the girls slapped each other's hands high in the air. _

"_Boy howdy, Gerald!" Sid exclaimed from the sidelines. "I thought you said you and Arnold were undefeated at this game." _

_Gerald's eyes narrowed in Sid's direction. "We _were_ undefeated in this game. We could probably win if it weren't for Pataki." _

_Phoebe laughed from the seat next to Sid's. "It's just a good thing I didn't play. Even I would find a way to mess it up." _

"_We have money on the line, guys!" Sid almost whined. "Pull it together." _

"_Why'd you even make the bet if you're going to get so upset about losing?" Arnold said to Gerald and Sid. _

"_Because they're _girls_ man." Gerald growled. _

_Helga crossed her arms over her chest. "That's sexist, Gerald-o."_

"_In all fairness, they probably would win if you weren't playing." Ryan said with a smirk. _

_Helga grinned, almost proudly. "Yeah, well they shouldn't assume that girls can't do anything."_

"_By which you mean you." Ryan replied playfully._

"_You've got it sister." Helga said proudly, crossing her arms over her chest. _

"_From another mister." Ryan grinned when she got a chuckle out of her friend. _

_Gerald glared at them from across the table. "So when you hens are done cluckin'." _

_Helga dropped the ball into the court and in a matter of seconds she'd scored the winning goal. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Terry, of all the things you're good at your job is the most impressive. Why haven't you already given me her cause of death?" commissioner Ragan bellowed as he entered the morgue.

Terry was bent over Ryan's body, shining a light in her eyes and he jumped when the commissioner entered. Terry raised his hands defensively. "Now commissioner, just give me a chance to explain."

"Have you done _anything_ with this girl?" the commissioner snarled. "There _are_ other cases I need to take care of you know."

Terry narrowed his eyes at the commissioner. "How much do you know about dead people?"

"I don't have time for this Terry."

"Answer the question, commissioner." Terry glared at the taller man.

"All I know about dead people is that they're stiff and I'm not ready to be one of them." the commissioner snarled.

Terry lifted Ryan's arm at the wrist and her hand drooped over his grasp. "If you're referring to rigor mortis, she never had it."

The commissioner stared skeptically at Terry. "Go on."

"I know no one likes when I talk about these things, but there are rumors of a vaccine called juliasommeil, or Juliet's serum." Terry began.

Commissioner Ragan rolled his eyes, "More of your stupid conspiracy theories?"

Terry continued as if he hadn't heard the commissioner. "Ryan doesn't have any qualities matching a corpse. I've never seen a case this odd in my life."

"So you're suggesting that she'll just rise from the dead in a few days?" The commissioner jeered.

"Juliasommeil, if that's what we're dealing with, would be an extremely dangerous drug to work with. Something that you shouldn't trifle with unless you're willing to take the chance of actually dying because of it. There is a procedure I'd like to try."

"And if this procedure is a flop?" The commissioner challenged.

"If it doesn't work then she's dead anyway. Juliet's serum slows the heart and breathing to the point that even machines can't trace it."

"Things don't just die and come back." The commissioner scoffed.

Terry shook his head, "Actually, there are quite a few fish that freeze in the winter and literally die. Then, when the water is warm enough again, they come back to life."

"Shut up and do what you will with the girl. Don't let any of this get out. The last thing we need is her friends and family getting false hope."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been thirty-two hours since Ryan's dead body had been found on the fire escape. Still no rigor mortis or swelling of the tongue. No organs had burst, no blisters forming on her skin. It was all so strange.

Her nervously fiddled with the syringe in his hand and said a quick prayer. He wasn't exactly religious, but it couldn't hurt to ask for the help of a higher power.

In an instant, he drove the needle into her heart and released the adrenaline.

He removed the needle and waited. It felt like eons, but his eyes kept flitting to the clock, revealing that it had been less than a minute still.

Two minutes.

Theree minutes.

Five minutes.

Terry sighed and sat down at the side of the table she was on. It was no use. She was dead. Gone with the wind. Had kicked the bucket. Dead as a doornail.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heaving as stomach acid flew in his face. He looked up and wiped the yellow stuff away and saw a very pale dead girl on her side, covering her mouth with a very shaky hand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Well I must say Terry…I'm impressed." The commissioner stated as he observed the undead girl getting a check up on her table. She had explained that the 48 l- she had carved into her arm was actually intended to say 48 hours. She'd been hoping someone would understand and wait that long before performing an autopsy. Terry had been right. She was trying to reach him.

Terry shrugged, trying to hide the pride he had. He normally wasn't any good to anyone until they were dead. Now, instead of observing the lives of the past, he'd managed to bring one to the present.

"I recommend you get a lot of rest, drink plenty of water, and eat all the food you can get your hands on. _Healthy _food, understand?" the nurse observing Ryan chided. Ryan only noddedback.

"Can I go back with my friends?" She asked weakly, those words being the first she'd spoken since waking up. That is if you don't count her saying she was sick and felt like she'd been hit by a bus.

The commissioner looked confused. "You're sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

She nodded and the commissioner looked at the nurse, who said, "She'll be fine with sleep and food. Really."

"Alright then. I suppose it can't hurt." The commissioner finally said.

Ryan thanked him weakly and slid off the table, her legs buckling and almost giving way with her weight. Eventually, the commissioner had to escort her to the car and then up the stairs to where Sid, Arnold, and Helga were. It was nearly four AM so they were all soundly sleeping. Ryan waved the commissioner away gently and shuffled into the room, smiling slightly when she saw Arnold and Helga nestled tightly together.

Then she saw Sid.

She remembered everything.

It was hard to not realize how stupid a person could be after having died. It's even harder to do so when that person is you. She sat on the side of his bed, just staring at him for a few moments. Sid was a lot of things, but none of them reminded her of her father. He was sweet and paranoid and loyal to the end. She knew him. The didn't know why she had pushed him away the way she had. Now it just seemed juvinille and imbecilic. She slid into the curve of his arm and whispered that she was sorry before falling asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"SID WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" Helga screamed the second she was awake and realized what was going on.

Sid woke with a start and that was when he realized he had his arms around Ryan. He screamed and scrambled away. "OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?"

Arnold looked up from his place in bed and shot up onto his feet. "HOW DID YOU GET HER OUT?" Arnold was bellowing too.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Sid bellowed back, "I MUST HAVE BEEN SLEEP WALKING OR SOMETHING!"

"SLEEPWALKING DOESN'T MAKE YOU STEAL DEAD BODIES!" Helga bellowed back.

"SHUT IT!"

Everyone gasped and Helga almost fell over, only keeping her balance when Arnold grabbed her arm and pulled her upright. Sid's face went pale and Arnold looked as if he'd seen a ghost. "My head is killing me. The least you could do is be a little QUIET!" Ryan picked up a pillow and fell back onto the bed.

An officer burst into the room. "What the hell is going on in here."

"Ask. Them." Ryan said muffled as she buried her face in her pillow.

The officer motioned for Helga, Arnold, and Sid to leave the room, and they did. "Ryan was never dead." The officer began.

"What?" The three asked in unison.

"That's impossible. She didn't have a pulse or anything. This is all a weird dream, isn't it?" Helga challenged.

"You can go and meet with the coroner and he can answer your questions if you like." The officer offered, "I'm honestly really bamboozled by all this. All I know is that she," he motioned to the room where Ryan was already asleep again. "Needs lots of food and water once she's had enough rest."

"Then we're talking to the coroner." Helga decided for all of them. "Soon something really weird is gunna happen and we'll all just wake up and realize this is a fucked up dream."

The officer smirked, "I take you to Terry Winst."

**You didn't honestly think I was gunna let Ryan die, did you? Or maybe it's all a dream. Let me know what you think and I'll let you know what it is. I know it's not the most realistic, but fantasy is more fun half the time anyway. Don't forget to rate and review. Love ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

Helga, Arnold, and Sid all stared awkwardly at Terry as he placed a human heart in a scale as casually as if he were weighing fruit at the market. Sid's face had turned white and Helga looked ready to blow chunks. Arnold was doing his best to avoid the sight all together, fidgetting to lace his finger's with Helga and keep his eyes on the ground.

"Sorry I couldn't meet you out of the morgue. My work has been piling up since most of my attention was fixed on your friend." Terry said calmly as he took the heart off the scale.

"I think I'm gunna be sick." Helga said, taking a step back.

Terry laughed, "Yes, I suppose this all seems rather morbid and disgusting to you. I'm almost done. Then I can answer your questions."

Arnold started humming under his breath, trying to not panic about the cadaver a few feet from him. His eyes fell upon a collection of eyes, livers, and lungs and with a yelp he jumped to the side, almost knocking Helga off her feet. Helga patted his arm. "Maybe you should wait outside." She offered softly.

Arnold thanked her and rushed out the door.

Sid looked just as bad. Helga put a hand on his shoulder. "You can head out too, ya know."

Sid shook his head, "No. I'd rather stay."

Helga shrugged. "If you're sure."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Helga entered the room alone, Arnold lingering back with Sid to get a drink of water. Helga wasn't that dumb. She understood boys better than girls most of the time. They needed some 'guy talk'. It wasn't as annoying or common as girl talk, at least that's what she gathered, but it did exist.

Ryan was laying on her side, staring blankly at the TV, which was playing The Big Bang Theory. Ryan didn't look amuse. Her eyes darted over to Helga for a moment and then back to the screen after she gave her friend a small smile.

Helga smirked and sat on the bed at Ryan's feet. "So…you're not dead."

"This show is making me regret that." Ryan answered, her voice weak and emotionless.

Helga's brow furrowed. "Then change the channel."

Ryan extended her arm for the coffee table in front of them, displaying the six inches her reach lacked to sieze the remote. Helga rolled her eyes and rocked onto her feet to snatch up the remote, flipping the channel until it turned to Jurassic Park. Helga cocked her head the screen as a t-rex tore down a bathroom and ate a man with his pants at his ankles. Ryan raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend, forcing back a smirk to the best of her ability. "Dinosaurs?" Ryan asked, a light trace of amusement in her voice.

Helga shrugged, "You in?"

Ryan attempted a shrug, but her shoulder didn't get far. "I don't see why not."

Helga tossed the remote aside and leaned back against the bed. "So…how're you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a bus." Came the short reply. "That and Will's here…not so thrilled about that."

"Will's here?" Helga sounded surprised.

"Yeah, says some shit about starting fresh. Oh, and you're invited to his wedding by the way."

"That's…nice." Helga said hesitantly. She'd only met Ryan's brother once. He wasn't all that bad. The only reason Ryan even hated him was because his parents always told Ryan that she should be more like him.

"I guess." Ryan yawned.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Where have you goons been?" Helga asked, arms crossed and a scowl upon her face.

Arnold and Sid looked up from their coffee. "We just thought you two would want some alone time." Arnold said at last.

Helga scoffed and shook her head, "We aren't lesbian life partners or anything. Besides, she's asking for Sid."

Sid choked on his coffee and almost sprayed it across the table on Arnold. "Me?"

Helga nodded, "Yeah. She's asleep, but she should be up soon so scram, lover boy."

Sid nervously fidgeted with his fingers before he finally got up and ran for the room where Ryan was resting.

Helga stared after him and laughed, shaking her head. "Oh what a dweeb."

Arnold smiled at her and stood up, taking her hand in his. "Let's go for a walk."

Her cheeks turned red and she swallowed a lump in her throat. "Um, ok. Where do you wanna go?"

Arnold shrugged, "The sun'll be going down soon. Wanna go on the roof and watch?"

"I'm game if you are." she grinned brightly at him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Sid burst into the room, Ryan was slowly rising onto her feet. However, his entrance managed to surprise her enough to disable the muscles in her legs, sending her onto the floor with a crash.

Sid gasped and was at her side in an instant. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

He tried helping her up, but Ryan kept a firm grip on his arm and stayed put on the ground. "I don't hate you."

Without asking for permission, Sid pulled Ryan into his arms, compressing her gently against his chest. "I know you don't. You walk and talk tough, but you're not mean enough to hate anyone."

"Oh I could hate someone." Ryan muttered.

"I'd deserve it, it's all my fault." Sid was starting to sound like the weak one now. Ryan gingerly pulled out of his grasp and looked up at him.

"Sid, it's not your fault." She said firmly.

"Yes it is." Sid argued. "I shouldn't have pressured you into dating me like that."

Ryan fell back into his chest. "I shouldn't have said no."

Sid felt his heart beat faster and he swallowed a lump in his throat. Before he could say something, Ryan asked if he would stay with her. He smirked before pushing her back and giving her a very serious look. "You're sure you aren't a zombie?"

Ryan arched a brow at him and he laughed before picking her up and putting her back on the bed, where they held tightly to each other and nodded off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'll tell ya one thing, I'm done with adventures." Helga said as she leaned against the wall of the roof, watching the sun fall behind the horizon.

Arnold smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Well I'm not done with adventures."

"Really? Never struck me as the adventurous type." Helga challenged playfully.

"Well if I want you in my life then I'm gonna have to be." he replied boldly.

"Not if I'm done with adventures." She crossed her arms and almost glared at him.

"But you _are_ the adventure." a small grin and blush came upon his face when she looked at him.

At first she swooned, but then she realized just how cheesy it all sounded and had to chuckle lightly. "You're such a dweeb, football head."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and sharply pulled her face to his, his lips melting softly against hers. Helga turned into mush for a moment before she wrapped an arm around his neck, bringing their bodies closer together. Arnold's hands gently moved up and down her back and by the time they had pulled apart, Helga was breathless.

Arnold smirked. "Shut up, Helga."

"Ok." She said timidly before putting her lips on his again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I can't believe you're making me do this, Ryan." Helga sneered, fighting the urge to knock the teeth out of some of the squealing bachelorettes surrounding them in the center of the dance floor.

Ryan just gave her friend a look and Helga didn't say anything else. At least Helga didn't have to be a bridesmaid. The golden color of the bridesmaid dress wasn't the most flattering on Ryan and the only reason the sister-of-the-groom still wore it was because she had been permitted to take off the hideous eggshell bolero that 'just completed the look'. Before the ceremony, Ryan had confided in Helga that she looked like a cracked egg with an exploded yolk. To not agree would have been to lie.

The bride looked lovely, in a lace mermaid gown. She squealed back and the raging hormones on the floor and the majority of the girls squealed back. Ryan rolled her eyes and Helga dug at her ear. Nastia, Ryan's 'new sister' turned around and tossed the bouquet of white calla lilies over her shoulder and into the crowd.

When Helga ended up with the bouquet in her hands, everyone applauded, save for Ryan who pointed and laughed.

On the other side of the massive garden where the reception was taking place, all the single men had gathered for the garter toss. When Arnold came back to the dance floor without a blindfold, the mark of the one who caught the garter, Helga raised the bouquet in the air with a scowl on her face. Arnold laughed hysterically, explaining through wheezing and laughing that Sid had caught the garter.

Helga grimaced, but Ryan got an evil look in her eye before she rushed off to find her grandmother.

Ryan's grandmother was more than happy to oblige. When they led Sid to the center of the dance floor, eyes covered by a thick black band of fabric, Ryan and Grandmother Ethyl motioned for everyone to hush and they did, only making cat calls and making comments about how Sid was a ladies man.

Arnold and Helga were unable to take their eyes away when the song Hit Me Baby One More Time by Britney Spears came and Sid starting sliding the garter up Ethyl's leg. Ryan was standing behind her grandmother and no one could really tell what she was saying, but it was becoming obvious that Sid thought he was, now, caressing Ryan's leg.

Suddenly he put a hand on Grandmother Ethyl's breast and pulled his blindfold down. Ryan was laughing so hard that no noise came out of her mouth and Sid looked sick. He abruptly, turned on his heels and ran like hell. Ryan kicked off her shoes and ran after him, laughing and squealing about how he'd officially become part of the family and would have to marry her grandmother.

Helga shook her head at them as they rushed away before turning to face Arnold, a playful grin on her face as she waved the bouquet under his nose.

Arnold smiled and ripped the boquet out of her hands and swept her into his arms, dipping her low, the pose reminding him of the tango they'd shared in the forth grade on April Fools day. Helga laughed and he just stared at her for a moment before kissing her gently. They would be starting college soon. After a year of therapy, surgeries, Helga leaving her family to live with Ryan and Arnold the boarding house, a few relapses, and more than enough love to last a lifetime, time had led them to Ryan's brother's wedding. It all seemed so normal. Refreshingly normal.

Arnold broke the kiss and brought Helga upright. "Soon." He said with a mischievous smile.

Helga turned white as he turned to walk away. "Hey! Wait a minute! What do you mean 'soon'?"

Arnold looked back and smiled.

**So this is gonna be the last chapter. Hope you've enjoyed the ride. I'm hoping my other fanfics will be a little less spaztic than this one. Thanks for following and reviewing and I love you all. You've all been so wonderful to me. I just want to hug each and every one of you!**


End file.
